Forest Child
by Mysterious-Vixen
Summary: ...Ask yourself, why is it that the blossoms always blooms on your birthday?..." Sukara never once considered that maybe she was more intouch with nature than she thought. later sasukexsakura
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Just great.

Please review!

_Thoughts_

_**Inner**_

"Speaking"

* * *

Prologue 

Bright green eyes met sleepy green ones. One belonging to a pink haired girl who had just walked into her room while the other belonged to a tiny lizard. No scratch that, lizards didn't have four legs and pair of wings on its shoulders. Nor did they have scales that looked as shiny and flat as fish scales or tuffs of fur behind its head and on it's tail or while yawning slightly smoke came out or looked EXTREMELY CUTE. It was a tiny dragon that had scales that showed its moods sitting on the open window sill.

That was what greeted Sakura the moment she walked through the door of her room. She blinked at the little intruder. Who would have thought on the day Naruto left with Jiraiya that a dragon would be sitting on her window sill. It lifted its head up slightly. Looking at her with interest before jumping to the floor on all fours and swiftly trotted up to her quietly, very much like a cat. Wearily of each other it stretched out its neck to sniff her feet before letting out a happy squeal. Bouncing around happily. Sakura giggled at the little dragon, knowing it was very friendly now.

"Aren't you playfull?" Sakura grinned.

_Cool! A real dragon! Just wait till Ino-pig sees this!_

She crouched down and began stroke the silky fur on its head. The watched in amazement as the wings began to enter its body till they were no longer visible. She was stunned for a moment before the playful dragon began licking her fingers. She inwardly cringed at her saliva coated fingers before nuzzled it's head against her knee's like a dog. Abruptly it moved back to the windowsill. Sakura got up only to find it jumped away.

"WAIT!" Sakura cried.

She rushed to the window and found it on opposite build sitting in catlike position, flicking its tail patiently. She stared at it amazedly. There was such a huge gap for the little dragon to have jumped across. Sakura had sneaky suspicion that the dragon didn't even use its wings to help it along the way.

"Why is it just sitting there?" Sakura asked itself.

_**Can't you guess? It's waiting for you!**_

_Wait, I thought I got rid of you!!_

_**Can't get rid of something you can't touch honey**_

_No fair!!_

_**Oh quit your whining! It's better this way!**_

Sighing she looked back at the dragon which was now trying to get her attention. She frown watching its movements. It continuously made the gestures with its head till she understood. It was pointing towards the forest and wanting her to come.

_**Told ya its waiting for us!**_

_Wait, it could be leading us to a bigger dragon that could eat us!_

_**Wouldn't said dragon be there instead of tiny dragon? Besides its friendly and…wait why the heck was it sniffing us and bouncing about happily in the first place?**_

_How should I know?_

_**Geez, should I being doing everything around here? Look you are ninja! If anything goes wrong you can break the little sucker down!**_

_Right!_

With a determined looked she jumped out of the window to the dragon which gurgled happily before running off with Sakura hot on its heels. It all started out slow till the dragon began to pick up speed across Konoha. It was getting faster and faster and Sakura had a hard time keeping up with it even with her chakra pumping into her legs to strengthen her speed. Eventually she lost the dragon at the edge of the forest. It was too fast for her to keep up, even when she tried sensing its chakra it was gone.

"Damn"

She waited for it to return but it never did. Only the next night when she came back from Tsunade training did she see the dragon by the windowsill waiting for her. It beckoned her to follow and she did. Again she lost the dragon at the edge of the forest only now she just a little further in. Every night the dragon would appear at the window and she would follow it. Every night she went deeper and deeper into the forest and would eventually lose it. Every night her speed grew as her sensing of chakra would do too. Even Tsunade and Kakashi began noticing it with every training session.

She began to wonder what the little dragon was trying to show her. Even when she refused it was still persistent and gave her very cute puppy eyes to entice her to come and she would, but never hurt her at all. During one training session with her sensei Tsunade asked what was wrong.

"Tsunade-sama if you ever met a dragon what would you do?" Sakura asked.

The blonde looked at her student peculiarly.

"Depends on what the dragon is going to do, if it's going to crisp my butt I'll summon Katsuyu" she replied. "Why? Have you met one?"

Sakura hesitated for a moment before answering "I believe I have seen one but it was only a fleeting glance."

"Where was it?" Tsunade asked.

"In the forest" Sakura said.

"It could have been a lizard or a trickery of the light or a prankster's jitsu, however if you so much as seen it as a fleeting glance then as the old saying's goes you'll be lucky for a year" Tsunade said then a spark hit behind her eyes "In fact let's test this out! Let's go gambling!"

"But I'm just 13 Tsunade-sama!" Sakura said in shock.

"Beh! I'm the Hokage! I won't punish you! Come on!" Tsunade said and began dragging her away from the training area.

"But but but Tsunade-sama what if the dragon I meet was tiny! Wouldn't that give us just a little luck?" Sakura said.

Tsunade paused at that and rubbed her chin thoughtfully.

"Hmm your right" Tsnuade said.

There was a moment of silence between student and teacher.

"Tsunade-sama, what would you do if the dragon wanted you to follow it?" Sakura asked. "Like it wanted to show you something?"

Tsnuade looked at Sakura and shrugged.

"I'd follow it"

So with that Sakura became more persistent in following the dragon. Deeper and deeper she would go into the forest to follow it every night, every time. Even when she lost it she would continuously run but could never find it. It was she realised why it was starting to move in different directions, like it was testing her. These 'tests' became erratic but still she kept up until she no longer could keep up. Each night she'd follow and fail only to be closer to the dragon's goal.

Until one night, under a clear starry sky of the fullest moon did Sakura see that dragon had jumped through a very dense vegetation, she having been past beyond tired burst through the bush and landed into a clearing. She fell to the floor exhausted, panting hard. She looked up and followed the dragon with her eyesight to a woman sitting on a tree stump. The little dragon climbed up the woman till it wrapped its body upon her shoulders. She was tall and lean, with red and black hair in strips, matching the outfit she was wearing that was definitely meant for the outdoors, tanned skin and the same green eyes as the dragon's.

"Finally you have arrived child, I was beginning to think Drake was being lazy" the woman drawled.

The dragon began growling, whining and chirruping at its master in annoyance. The woman looked at dragon before replying in the same fashion, warning it by the look on her face. Sighing the woman slid off the tree stump and walked over to Sakura who was still out of breath. She pulled the girl off the ground easily till she was on her feet again.

"Drake feels very proud that you have managed to have come this far in hopes of keeping up with him. Personally I'd thought you'd be here in the next two months" the woman drawled.

_That's not fair, the dragon is really hard to keep up!_

_**BEEN WORKING MY ASS OFF TO KEEP UP WITH LITTLE DRAKE AND THAT'S WHAT YOU SAY TO MY FACE!!! WHY I SHOULD JUST SLAP YOU INTO THOSE NEXT TWO MONTHS BITCH!! SEE HOW YOU'D LIKE THAT!!**_

The woman raised an eyebrow.

"You have an interesting inner there Sakura" the woman drawled.

_**She can…she…you can hear me?**_

"I didn't earn Drake for nothing" the woman sighed boredly.

_**Damn and I just thought it was only going to be you outer!**_

"So you can hear my thoughts and my inner's" Sakura said.

"Hmm" the woman drawled.

"Why did you send Drake for me?" Sakura asked. "Why didn't you come yourself?"

"You're speed lacks where you have immense strength. Drake was just training you, to prepare you." the woman said.

"Prepare me for what?" Sakura asked.

"Your training" the woman said simply.

_**Training? But we're already training with kick ass Tsunade!!**_

"I know that!" the woman frowned.

"So you know that I will not abandon her or the village" Sakura said, crossing her arms.

The dragon whined, upset by that trying to give her the puppy eyes but from her look it wouldn't work this time. Sakura turned abruptly and started to go.

"Have you ever wondered why your mother only ever had one child?"

Sakura stopped and looked over to the woman, frowning.

"Your parents could never conceive a child before. No matter how much they tried, your mother had this accident when she was 15 that hindered her from ever having one and then puff there you were, a miracle" the woman said "Have you ever wondered why that was the way? Your parents are quite wealthy, mother is nearly always home, parents always happy with one another. Good environment to live in. It isn't impossible for another child to come about but yet you're an only child, have you ever thought about it? Or were you too hung up on that brat Uchiha to even to notice"

Sakura snarled.

"Don't ever talk about Sasuke that way!" Sakura barked.

_**YEAH BITCH!**_

"I can talk about anyone I like. I couldn't care less but the point is Sakura why is it you are the only girl in your village with Pink hair?"

Sakura remained quiet, even her inner stayed quiet.

"Ask yourself, why is it that the blossom always blooms on your birthday? Why is it that your strength is above everyone else's? Why is it that you feel greater emotion than anyone else? Why you have an Inner? Why is it that your healing abilities far exceeds Tsunade's when she was your age? Your Chakra control surpasses everyone in your village. Ask yourself why! I mean c'mon have you even asked your parents?"

Of course she had but they never really held an answer except that she was special.

"Do you want to know why Sakura?" the woman asked.

Slowly Sakura nodded.

"If you let me train you for a whole year I will tell you, do we have a deal?" the woman asked.

Sakura hesitated for a moment, she didn't want to abandon the village like Sasuke did. But she wanted to know why all these special things were given to her, even though she could do without the Inner.

"All I am asking for is a year Sakura after that you can go back to Konoha to complete your training with Tsnuade, you will have a greater supply of chakra and be ten times more powerful than before and even have that speed of yours to match your strength. Just one year" the woman said.

She thought for a moment before she finally up with an answer. It would just be a year. Naruto won't be back till I'm fifteen and she would just as powerful to find Sasuke and bring him back home.

"Okay" Sukura said

The woman smirked, showing something other than an emotionless mask.

"Roughly a year before you were born a man had predicted that a powerful group would take the power of strongest demons in world to rule it. You would know them as the Akatsuki." Sakura nodded in acknowledgement "This seer tried to tell others but unfortunately he was what you would call a hobo and so no one would listen. Eventually he was chucked out of his village but he did not stop. He would shout to anyone that was near by through his travels but one day during his journey he came across this very clearing. Seeing a man meditating on that very tree stump.

"The seer out of instinct told this man about the Akatsuki and for the first time the seer was listened to. The man asked many questions to which the seer replied at the best he could. The man thanked him and took the seer to Konoha with some gold for a nice inn for him to stay in. Along the way this man saw a woman departing with her husband, who so badly wanted a child despite not been able to conceive one. He had an idea. So he followed her to her home and waited for night fall and transformed into her husband."

Sukura took a step back, clearly not liking were this story went.

"Believing it was her husband she welcomed him in, although confused since her husband was suppose to be in another village by then, and that night they made love. The next day the man returned to his forest and the woman was pregnant. Your mother"

_**HOLY SHIT**_

"My dad is not my dad!" Sakura said in bewilderment.

The woman continued to smirk.

"You see Sukura, your real father couldn't intervene with the Akatsuki so instead he needed someone almost as powerful as he was. He needed you to be born. Why else were you teamed up with the Kuyubi vessel? You were to guard him like the Uchiha brat"

"B-but why couldn't he do it?" Sakura asked.

"You are forgetting Sakura the seer had met your father in this forest and your father transformed into you 'dad'. Your father is not human Sakura. He's amongst the earth and water. He is the great Forest Spirit."

THUD!

The woman rolled her eyes at the unconscious girl as the little dragon tried to wake her up.

"That went well"

* * *

Review? Please? 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: This physical training.

* * *

Sakura's POV

Month 1

"SAKURA DO _NOT_ MAKE ME THROW A BALL AT YOUR LAZY LEGS!!! MOVE MOVE MOVE!!!!"

_Damn did she have pair of lungs._

_My new sensei can throw her voice, if you were just a few kilometres away and you still feel like she was shouting right next to you. Nothing like Tsunade-sama. This woman was like a harassing drill sergeant when she was training mode. Ten times worse than Tsunade. I was constantly on the edge with this woman. She always had this glint in her eyes whenever she had this scary idea for new training regain. The only one that ever made her stop was Drake, the little dragon._

_That little dragon could understand and see that I was tiring. Problem was that dragon happen to very loyal to its master, so there was a fifty/fifty chance that it may or may not help me out._

"DRAKE STOP BEING SO DAMN SLOW AND MOVE THOSE HIND LEGS OF YOURS ALREADY!!"

_I could see the dragon ahead of me was playing around, I still couldn't match its speed. It was so fast that when it made the effort to ran you could see hundreds of blurry images of him all over the place to where he landed or change directions. I could never keep up and if I slowed down to conserve chakra it sent little fireballs at me. They wanted me to increase my speed. How the hell was trying to catch a dragon and dodging the incoming fireballs training?_

_My new sensei wasn't as nice as Tsunade. Tsunade wouldn't have made a tiny dragon run in different directions or make it send fireballs at me as I ran. Of course Tsunade would have thrown sport equipment, powder bombs and anything that would trying to make me dodge_.

"Okay, lunch is up!"

Sakura managed to stop on the tallest branch of the entire area. Drake stuck his tongue out to tease her. She gritted her teeth at the smug dragon, he was beginning to remind her of someone in particular. But all was forgotten as the smell of Vegetable Chow Mein was wafted at her. It smelled so good that

_Tsnuade wasn't a great cook like…well she never gave me her name. She wanted to refer her as 'Sensei'._

SNAP!

_SHIT! I've lost my chakra grip._

"AAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sakura shouted.

_**WE'RE GOING TO DIE WE'RE GOING TO DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

The ground was coming closer and closer at such a tremendous speed Sakura forgot all her Shinobi training and started to panic. That was until she sharply stopped in mid air.

"Hmm, you need to learn some earth jitsu"

Sakura looked up to see her sensei grabbing the back of her ninja clothes, looking bored as ever.

_**SHIT **_**SHE **_**MOVED! **_

_I didn't even sense her coming at all! Did I mention that she was like 200 metres away? If so then how could she have known what Drake and I were doing? I've asked her many times before but she'd never say anything! _

"In the mean time, be a bit more careful" she said, placing Sakura gently onto the floor.

"I'm so tired though" Sakura whined. "I can't keep up with that dragon!"

Sensei frowned and then looked around for Drake spotting him laughing in the trees. Sakura thought she saw her sensei posture seem to flick sharply before she raised an eyebrow at her student.

"You mean this dragon?" Sensei said pulling the dragon from behind her.

Drake looked really put out having been caught so easily by his master, crossing his arms and pouting. Sakura would have laughed at him if she wasn't stunned by the sheer speed of Sensei.

_**SHOW OFF!!**_

"H-how? I couldn't even…" Sakura groaned.

"He's fast Sakura, you never catch him at this rate. It took me five years to catch him and that was when he was in this stage. He's a sneaking litter critter that happens to be really smart." Sensei said. "If you can't catch him by the end of the year you'll never be able to catch the Uchiha brat"

"STOP CALLING SASUKE THAT!" Sakura barked, full of life now.

_**HOW MANY TIMES DO WE HAVE TO SAY IT!!! YOU DO NOT CALL SASUKE-KUN THAT AT ALL BITCH!!! **_

Sensei didn't even flinch, she merely placed Drake around her shoulders.

"Did he even give you a compliment while you were teammates Sakura?" Sensei asked.

Sakura faulted.

"Uh well…"

"Did he ever try to help you get stronger? Give you a few pointers? Ever expressed a simple notion of compassion towards you? No, no, no and no. He was spoilt brat that was so used to getting away with everything. Face it. You were a tool to him." Sensei said "It was only when he left Konoha did he ever show an ounce of decency by not killing you when you were in his way."

Sakura's eyes began to tear up at how Sensei was blunt at truth, making it as raw as the day Sasuke left.

_I could never get how cold she could get at an instant._

Sakura heard Sensei sighed.

"But that's why I'm getting you to catch Drake. What good if you have all this strength but no speed to back it up with? Remember like Drake the Uchiha brat is smart and will use every trick up his sleeve to elude you. You have to constantly have to think…" Sensei shut her mouth there then smirked "Can't give everything away to you"

She then turns around and walk back to the campsite. Sakura followed silently, thinking of several ways to out think the cunning dragon but at the same time thinking of a way

_She…her voice became dark whenever Sasuke was mention. Did she run into Itachi? Could that be why she was so angry? Or was it a different Uchiha? I'm not quite sure. She never tells me anything of her past.

* * *

_

Month 2

_Damn. I can't keep up!!_

Every enriched chakra punch or kick Sakura tried to hit her sensei with she would hit nothing but air. Only the slight brush of her sensei's hands could be felt when she pushed her punches or kicks away from her. Sensei kept on smirking trying to encourage her but at the same time to annoy her. The speed the girl was going at had definitely improved since she first started.

"Enough!" Sensei said catching both of Sakura's wrists.

Sakura panted as her sensei let's go of her. She sat down while her sensei pulled out a bottle of cream from Drake's mouth when he suddenly appeared. Petting the dragon for few seconds she then lathered her hands with cream before rubbing it onto Sakura's sore arms and legs.

"Am I getting better?" Sakura asked.

"Hmm" Sensei said rubbing the creamish-oil onto her arms.

"I guess I'll take that as a yes" Sakura said.

"I wouldn't try to guess what I'm saying Sakura. You hardly know what I'm thinking" Sensei said.

"So why don't you tell me Sensei" Sakura said.

"Because it's fun this way" Sensei smirked.

Sakura rolled her eyes at her sensei

"We've been at this for two months so I was wondering Sensei, when will I see my dad? My real dad" Sakura asked.

"Hmm…I don't know. I've only seen him twice in my life. One of them was when he asked me to train you" Sensei replied.

"Wouldn't it be better if he trained me?" Sakura asked.

"It would be when it comes to your nature side but I believe he may teach you a few things when you've matured." Sensei replied.

"But I'm mature! I'm a girl!" Sakura whined.

"Yes Sakura but not in the mental sense but the _physical_ one" Sensei said.

Sakura wanted to whack her head against a tree. Seems this woman wanted to make everything difficult for her.

* * *

Month 3

CRACK

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

_**HOLY FUCK THE PAIN!!! OH FUCK!!! SO MUCH PAIN!!!**_

Sakura never felt pain like this before. She and her Sensei were sparring when she accidently lost concentration and bam! There she was on the floor in so much pain it was hard to believe that a woman like her could inflict.

"Stay still" Sensei said.

She tried to approach her but Sakura push herself away from her.

"NO YOU CRAZY WOMAN!"

_**HELL YEAH!!**_

"You know you'll only make it worse"

"YOU'LL MAKE IT FUCKING WORSE!!!!!"

_**YOU TELL HER!!**_

"Such language, you really need to revise your vocabulary and isn't lady like to shout like that"

"You broke my leg bone I can shout all I like!"

_**DAMN STRAIGHT!!**_

"Whatever, just stay still"

"Get away from me! I can heal—"

PINCH PINCH PINCH

_**WTF????**_

"What the hell did you just do? I…wait the pain's gone…how did you… I can't believe you…hang on…what have you done to my leg!? I can't _feel_ my leg!! You _paralyzed_ my _leg_!! I CAN'T WALK!!!! YOU'VE CRIPPLED ME!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

SLAP!

_**Did she just hit us?**_

Sakura became dead silent at the stinging pain on her cheek.

"Now that we've establish that I paralyzed you're leg you mind healing the bone so I can _un-_paralyze it? We don't have all day you know"

Sakura sniffed before she began to start to heal her leg.

"And if you like I'll teach you how to paralyze someone. It will be useful when you don't have any sedatives at the hospital and on the battlefield."

"Really?" Sakura said with a small smile.

"Under one condition. Do not use it on Drake, you still need to catch him"

_**DAMN IT!!!!!!!!

* * *

**_

Month 4

Sakura's arms were shaking under her grip of the giant tree trunk. Sensei wanted to see how much endurance and strength she had so far in the training. All her muscles were aching but they would have gone if it hadn't been for the proper instructions.

Back straight, leg and arms bend when picking item up, pump chakra into muscles whilst doing it.

Back, legs and arms straight, spread legs and arms either side of body when item is over the top of your head. Continue to pump chakra into muscles, mostly into hands for stronger grip. Remember not over do the chakra, you must slowly release it otherwise you will be crushed. The same goes to under doing it. Balance is the key.

Hold position till I come back from the village for the supplies. You try to cheat and I'll make you do it twice as long!

Sakura didn't mind it, she had a lot more chakra than she did in the beginning thanks to chasing Drake and perfect chakra control the whole time. But the problem that came with it was that she was very vulnerable. Which was why her arms were shaking because now a bear was looking at her quite happily for his next meal and started to charge at her.

_**Drop and run!**_

_Oh no, I'm so dead!_

_**Did you not hear me? Drop and run!**_

_I can't, she'll make me do this again but longer.._

_**I don't she'll mind so much! Drop and run!**_

_It's a bear too! It'll catch me before I can get away!_

_**You've been chasing Drake for about good long while! Drop and run**_

_What if catches me? I'll have to deal with his teeth and claws!_

_**Then climb a tree! Drop and run**_

_It's a bear! It can climb trees!_

_**JUST DROP AND RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Just as the bear was about to catch her she released the tree trunk and shot up into a nearby tree so fast it would probably make a well trained ANBU or, heck, even Sasuke jealous. There was a sickening CRUNCH where the tree trunk had landed. Ever so slowly Sakura looked down from the branch she was clinging onto. There underneath the giant tree trunk was a flat, dead bear and her Sensei appearing out of the vegetation looking around for her.

"Up here" Sakura shouted weakly.

Her sensei looked up at her with Drake, a little relieved that she was fine but then frowned.

"You know that species is under protection" Sensei said.

_**BITCH!! THAT ANIMAL WAS GOING TO KILL US!! WE WERE GOING TO BE PART OF THE FUCKING FOOD CHAIN BECAUSE YOU'RE STUPID FUCKING TRAINING!! BUT HEY YOU WANNA BE PART OF IT GO AHEAD AND DIE! YOU…**_

_Shut up shut up shut up_

…_**LOWLY, INBRED, IDIOTIC…**_

_PLEASE JUST SHUT UP BEFORE YOU…_

…_**PIECE OF SHITIEST, FUCKING, WHORE-LIKE BITCH!!!!!!**_

…_do that_

Her sensei's eyes narrowed dangerously at Sakura. Her green eyes darkened so much that Sakura felt all light had died around them. The next day Sakura was holding two tree trunks, swearing from the injustice of having an inner and her sensei hearing that very inner talking.

* * *

Um well, I won't be revealing 'Sensei' true name cause I still have to figure what should I call her. If you want you can drop a name for me or what you'd like to see in the next two chapters. Till then chow! 


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: This Jutsu Training**

**Month 5**

"You seem a little tense Sakura" Sensei said.

"You would be if you had giant fire balls aimed at you!" Sakura growled, rubbing her sore arms in the process.

"True, but you dodge each and every one of them at 74mh" Sensei said.

"W-what? Really?!!!" Sakura cried happily.

"No" Sensei said.

Sakura looked annoyed and pouted out her sensei.

"You actually dodged them a lot faster than that, roughly the speed of a bullet" Sensei said.

"Oh my god! Are you serious?" Sakura said "Please tell me this isn't another horrible joke."

Sensei stared at the girl with a what-do-you-think-look before leaning against a nearby tree.

"Your weakness has become one of your greatest strength, but you still need to catch Drake" Sensei said.

"But Sensei every time I get near him to catch him he just suddenly gets faster" Sakura said.

"That's the point. When I was trying to catch him all those years ago he'd always get a step faster, what he didn't realise was that instead of just disappearing all together he was training me to get faster. Drake is a smart arrogant dragon, you have to catch him off guard" Sensei said.

"But how did you do it?" Sakura asked.

"By being a step of him" Sensei said.

"But how can I do it if he's always going to be a step ahead of me?" Sakura asked

"That's the trick but let's not talk about your speed now. It's time to upgrade your training." Sensei said.

"Upgrade my training?" Sakura asked.

"Your body is now physically prepared for these jutsus" Sensei said. "Let's meditate"

"Meditate? I have perfect chakra control already!" Sakura whined.

"You need to know your _roots_" Sensei said.

"Hey just because I'm a forest child doesn't mean you can make fun of me" Sakura pouted.

Sensei sighed, rolling her eyes. Sometimes she wondered if had been a good idea to teach the girl.

"Just follow me Sakura" Sensei said and performed a jutsu that had sealed every item they had at there campsite packed away into their backpacks.

They picked up their backpacks and walked until after three solid hours they came to edge of a lake.

"Hmm this place will do" Sensei said, placing her pack on the floor.

Sakura shrugged her pack off and stretched it felt good to have her arms free now. She looked curiously at the lake before turning to the dragon master.

"Can Drake even swim?" Sakura asked.

"Yes and no he's not a part of this" Sensei said.

Instantly the dragon hugged his master's neck in sheer relief. Even since his master left a little clue how to catch him Sakura was coming at him more violently and though he could out run her he really didn't like some mad woman chasing him. Sensei smirked at the little dragon petting him gently before getting back to business.

"Sakura your father is the Great Forest Spirit. Being that you can control two elements, water and earth. Earth draws the water in and water heals the earth. Your strength is earth and you healing is water. Because you are part human you can't tap into them like, um, what's that panda eyed boy called from Sand?" Sensei asked.

"Gaara?" Sakura asked in surprise.

"Like Gaara can controls the sand. Well not yet anyway your body hasn't mature to that stage" Sensei said.

"When will it be?" Sakura asked excitedly.

"That's up to your body" Sensei said.

Sakura felt a sweat drop forming.

"So why are we here?" Sakura asked.

"I want you to walk into the middle of that lake and meditate. I want you to feel out the water with you chakra. Connect, understand?"

"Uh…what's the point in that?" Sakura asked.

"You healing comes from water. It is the reason why you have such great chakra control and it part of the reason to why you are medic nin. You need to practice some of that flow of chakra out there."

Grumbling Sakura walked out across the water till she was bang in the centre. Silently she sat down and began to meditate sending her chakra out into the water.

_**This is stupid!**_

_I know!_

_**So why the hell are we doing this!**_

_Because Sensei wanted us too!_

_**This is really stupid! All we going to do is get our ass wet and cold girl! Let's just pretend that we forgot!**_

_No, she'll make us do something we'll regret!_

_**True, but do you really want to be doing this?**_

_No, but I don't…wait, can you feel that?_

_**Yeah…oh my god there's something in the water! LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!**_

_It's probably some fishes; it is a lake you know._

_**Do YOU want to be risking that?**_

_Err…_

_**LET'S GO!**_

Sakura snapped her eyes open but instead of seeing land she was underwater. Odd thing was she didn't feel wet or cold but she could definitely feel the currents of rivers hidden beneath the lake. She looked up and saw herself in the meditative position.

_**WTF????????????????????????**_

_Okay…how did that happen!_

_**HOW THE FUCK SHOULD I KNOW!!!!!!!**_

Suddenly she was shot across the lake, passing rocks, fish and other marine life until she stopped in front of a long animal swimming about quickly to catch fish like an otter. Except she knew this animal quite well after trying to catch it for months.

_Drake!_

Then with that she flung backwards until she was back into her body. Flicking her eyes open she smiled before getting up and run back to her sensei excitedly.

"So what did you see?" Sensei said when she returned.

"How did you know?" Sakura asked.

"When the Great Forest Spirit becomes one with the earth and water he sees everything like the Hyuga clan can see with the Byakugan but further though much further. But you will only see roughly 10 miles radius however depending on you training and will it should go up to 100 miles radius. But there will be a price if you search that far and try to go further" Sensei said. "You will be knocked out for a very long time and you wake you'll feel very heavy, like you're attached to the earth. Understand?"

"Hai" Sakura nodded.

"So what did you see?" Sensei asked.

"Drake catching some fish" Sakura smiled.

"Guess he felt is was time for some white meat" Sensei said and pulled out crispy fish "Hungry?"

Sakura smiled

_Sensei maybe very serious, sarcastic and very abrasive but she happen to be…a little…odd. This was very comforting. It made her more…likeable I guess.

* * *

_

**Month 6**

"C'mon Sakura you were faster yesterday get those hand signs perfect already!"

"I'm having difficulty with pulling the chakra out of the earth" Sakura said

Sensei looked at Sakura in disbelief be arching a delicate eyebrow.

"Pulling Chakra out of the earth?" Sensei said

"Well I can't rely on _my _chakra all the time" Sakura said. "Naruto has the Kyuubi and Sasuke has the Curse Seal and they both draw chakra from that. Why can't do that with the earth?"

"It's not that Sakura but it just that it's a little advance for you" Sensei said "The earth is very old and has a _lot_ of chakra but you have to be wary. There is _bad_ chakra there too so be careful while drawing it out. You are half human you know and if that side is corrupted by it the rest will follow. I also believe you father would not be pleased if his only daughter was turned."

"So I can be easily corrupted if I do that?" Sakura asked.

"Well that's why you have an inner as a backup plan, to stop your mind being corrupted or destroyed"

_**Great lay the pressure on me! Sheesh and I thought I was here to give advice and help!**_

_Yeah, some help you've become _

_**Are you being sarcastic with me?! I've always helped you out!**_

_Do you remember the bear incident?_

_**I was being expressive**_

_And we ended up training with two tree trunks instead of one!_

"Do you want to practice with four instead?" Sensei said.

"NO!" Sakura shouted.

_**YOU DARE AND I'LL—**_

"Hit me with your awesome force of ethereal fists?" Sensei said calmly.

_**You wait! I'll get you and your pretty little dragon too!**_

"That's very nice; enlighten me when you figure out how to extract yourself out of your host…of course I could show you" Sensei said.

_**WAIT! There's a way to get out?**_

"Yes, a simple jitsu" Sensei said

_**SHOW ME!**_

"Err Sensei maybe that's a bad idea" Sakura said.

_**SHUT UP OUTER!! Show me dear Sensei!**_

"Very well this is called the 'Self Divide Jitsu'. Sakura follow these hand signs while pumping chakra to your mind" Sensei said.

"But Sensei my inner could—"

"You may as well learn this" Sensei said interrupting her. "Could come in handy one day."

"Okay" Sakura sighed.

Sakura followed every hand-sign that Sensei showed as she pushed her chakra into her mind till some green chakra oozed out of her the back of her head and took form. She and Sensei watched the green ooze become an exact replica of Sakura except there were two differences. 1) There was a sign on her head saying 'inner' 2) this Sakura was what we would like to say a complete 'negative' image of her.

Instead of green eyes she had red, instead of pink hair she had dark green, instead of pale olive skin she had dark blue, even her clothes where in this nature and to top it all off where the light hit her there was shadow and where there was suppose to be shadow there was reflection of light.

"**HELL YEAH!" **the inner shouted.

And then she charged at Sensei who caught both her fists and threw her into a nearby tree. There was an audible thud and the inner was out for the count.

_It was like she knew that was going to happen._

"Forgot to mention this Sakura but you'll be much weaker in this form. Both of you." Sensei said with a hint of a smug look.

Sakura had a suspicion that Sensei purposely told her how to 'extract' her inner just to do _that_.

_And my inner thinks she's the smart one._

She knew her inner didn't like Sensei but Sensei had always been tolerant until the bear incident. It was sort of like a parent with their child. The child could nag, bitch and moan to no end but the parent would either ignore it or would be very patient but there would come to the point were the parent had to discipline them. Sakura guessed Sensei just did that and she couldn't really blame her.

"So together we're strong and divided we'll fall?" Sakura said.

"That's the gist of it." Sensei said.

"Sensei what would happen if my inner gets hurt?" Sakura asked.

"As far as I know you are link together. Your father didn't give much detail about it but think of it this way: you are the anchor and she is the ship. Ship can be battered about in a storm but the anchor will always be safe beneath the ocean. If something happens to the anchor then the ship is good as gone in the storm. Understand?" Sensei said.

"I think so" Sakura said.

"Good. C'mon let's get back where she belongs" Sensei said.

Sakura looked a little hesitant.

"What is it?" Sensei asked.

"Can't I just have five minutes without her?" Sakura asked.

* * *

**Month 7**

Sakura looked out to the open field and then back at her sensei.

"Okay, explain this one" Sakura asked, crossing her arms.

"This is a field" Sensei said.

"I know that, what are we doing in this field?" Sakura asked.

"Earning some money" Sensei said.

"And how are we going to be doing this? I thought we were training" Sakura said.

"We are."

"Please tell me this isn't a strengthening session, we've done plenty of those"

"No we haven't but this isn't a strengthening session, well depending on how you look at it"

"So what is this then?"

"You are going to be 'ploughing' this field, it's relatively soft so you should be fine. Now remember everything in this world is connected to the earth. The trees, the plants, the building, the walls and even the animals, including us. We are all connected, you more so with your father. I want you to feel out with your special connection within this field. Like when we were at that lake and that time you tried to draw out earth chakra. Once you are connected tell me, I shall tell you the next steps" Sensei said. "Take earth jitsu position"

Sakura nodded she went into earth jitsu position (feet apart, standing strong with the earth hand sign) and closed her eyes. She searched out with her chakra until that warm feeling came over her. She smiled and took hold of it, feeling the land around her and beneath her feet, feeling 'rooted'.

"Got it" Sakura said.

"Can you visualise the area of the field?"

"Yeah, oddly it's kinda pinky"

Sensei rolled her eyes before continuing.

"Okay fill your 'root' with chakra, aim for a straight line and stamp out to release it"

Sakura took a deep breath before flicking her eyes open, aimed for the other side of the field and stamped out…only to fling her and her sensei into the air with some rumble. Stunned Sakura relied on her reflexes to kick in as she landed on the ground on feet, slipping slightly from the uneven surface while Sensei landed perfectly on her toes before the rest of her feet followed, much like bally dancer would.

"That…was interesting" Sensei drawled.

"Whoops" Sakura said, rubbing her hand against the back of her neck sheepishly.

"Hmm, you used too much chakra, we're not breaking the earth we're dividing it. Although I think this happens to be the largest crater I've ever seen you make." Sensei said as she performed a jitsu to flatten the earth one again.

"Really?" Sakura said, looking excited at her sensei.

"Yes, you're connection is improving but it still needs to be refined. Let's try that again but this time when aiming try guiding your chakra to the point while splitting the earth" Sensei said.

"Can't I just ask the earth to split?" Sakura said.

Sensei opened her mouth then closed it as she thought about it before shaking her head.

"You're too young for that." Sensei said.

"You mean…I can actually do that?" Sakura asked.

"Hmm" Sensei said.

"ALIGHT!" Sakura jumped up into the air and suddenly deflated.

"What's wrong?" Sensei asked.

"Well, I just remember Naruto use to do that and…I miss them" Sakura said.

"Hmm. Well the faster you get this done the faster you'll be able to go home and see them. But we still have five months to go." Sensei said.

"Cool!" Sakura said

"Great, now get ploughing"

"What is the point of this anyway?"

"If you ever get stuck underground at least then you'd be able escape or if you want to show off you can create some quick sand be refining this technique" Sensei said.

"Can't you show me?" Sakura said.

Sensei looked unsure "My element is more fire and slightly air based than earth or water"

"So why did my father give me you as a teacher?" Sakura asked.

"Cause I happen to be around the time, that and he wanted your speed to increase" Sensei said.

"Is that all you're worried about? My speed!" Sakura barked.

"Hmm" Sensei said.

Sakura huffed.

"Well at least show me how you can do this jitsu or have you been instructing me from some kind of manual?" Sakura growled.

Sensei towards the field unsure before taking the position, building the chakra up and stamp out…a zigzag line of fire came out of her foot, trailing over the field that soon died out afterwards to reveal a ploughed zigzag line. Sakura stared at it before looking at her sensei.

"Something like this except a straight line and no fire" Sensei said, a little awkward.

"You weren't kidding on the fire bit weren't yah" Sakura said.

"It's one of the problems with having a dragon" Sensei said, shrugging. "Get ploughing now. Remember guide the chakra to split the earth, not break it."

Sakura went into position and stamp out with her chakra. To her delight a long ploughed line formed to where her foot was.

"Again, but with less chakra, this line is too deep to plant seeds in" Sensei said. "One step to the side and begin"

Sakura did as she was told and ploughed another line.

"Too shallow, try again before moving on!" Sensei said.

Sakura re-did the line before moving onto the next one. The field was huge so it had taken her half the day to complete but each time she ploughed out it became easier to do so there wasn't much complaint. Except one. Sensei didn't once say thank you.

* * *

**Month 8**

In cloth shop Sensei was sitting on a couch while waiting for Sakura to come out of the changing room. Their last training session had destroyed her clothes and Sakura wouldn't stop complaining. Sensei wanted to teach Sakura a few fire tricks just to help put any fire based ninja's off there game but apparently if your element is water and earth base plus with the huge amount of chakra reserved…let's just say there was a barbeque.

"Sakura hurry up in there! I want to teach you another technique" Sensei said.

"I'll be out in a minute!" Sakura shouted.

"Fine but hurry up!" Sensei said as she pulled out a book "Hmm progress for sensing far distance Chakra is…getting there. Strength is slightly improved, Speed vastly improved" Sensei muttered to herself as she began writing a few things in that book. "Training is becoming a bit boring, so what can I give my little apprentice that will surely scar her?" She taps on her pencil against her chin.

She sighed and mentally noted that a minute had been up.

"Minute's up, get out!" Sensei shouted.

"But sensei I'm still changing" Sakura said back.

"Do you have the outfit on or not?" Sensei growled.

"Yes"

"Then show me"

"I don't want to"

Sensei's eyes narrowed. Sakura insisted on getting that outfit, so why wouldn't she just wish to show off? And she certainly was a girl who liked to show off. Unless…

"Sakura open the door now"

"Err…"

Sakura didn't have time to think of an excuse when the door was ripped off its hinges. She hadn't changed out of her outfit and the outfit she picked out was still hanging on the door, un-touched. Sensei's eyes narrowed further.

"Hey you can't go barging into someone's privacy! AND that's a brand new door!" shouted the shop keeper.

The shop keeper didn't make a fuss after Sensei shoved 50,000 yen into the shop keeper hands without turning away from her apprentice. Sakura looked really scared at her sensei at that moment.

"Where is she?" Sensei growled, eyes piercing.

"Where's who? I don't know what you're talking about" Sakura said.

"Do not play stupid with me, Shadow Clone" Sensei growled.

"Um, well the thing is—"

Sensei grabbed the shadow clone and hurled her up face to face. Oddly the shadow clone didn't turn to smoke at contact.

"Where. IS. She?" Sensei growled in a low hissing manner.

"I don't know! But can you really blame her from running off? All you've been doing is constantly training her with only breaks for food and sleep! Can you really blame her from wanting to have a break from it?" the clone said. "I mean after this you're just going to hurry on like that!"

Sensei's eyes twitched before throwing the clone in the wall, leaving nothing but a puff of smoke. Performing a ninjutsu she walked through the wall and proceeded to follow Sakura's scent. Until she came across a street lined with red buildings. Sakura's scent was going up it, funnily enough she could sense a VERY subtle draining chakra jitsu. Not that this flimsy one could affect someone like her…but maybe someone like Sakura.

"Hey lady! I wouldn't be walking down that street" a scruffy young boy shouted at her.

"And why not?" Sensei asked

"Don't know the Bull Run is going on?" the boy said.

As if on cue there was large rumbling on the ground. The boy ran for cover while Sensei stood in the middle of the street. There was a familiar scream before the bulls came rushing down the hill, one of them carrying someone with pink hair.

"This should be interesting" Sensei said.

The bulls came closer and closer until she was in the mist of them but Sensei stood there calmly. Casually she plucked the pink hair girl off a bull, setting her on shaky legs, hiding her with her coat. When the bulls were finally gone the dust settled did Sensei look down into scared green orbs.

"Am I in trouble?" Sakura asked in a shaky voice.

5 minutes later to Sakura's astonishment she was in a bar with her sensei having a drink. Sensei didn't shout at her, nor did punish her, instead she had calmly asked her to follow her, leading her to a nice bar. She expected training but instead there she was with a glass of juice, sitting on a stool next to her sensei.

"Sensei, I just wanted to say thank you" Sakura said.

"For what?" Sensei asked.

"For being this nice for once" Sakura said.

"What do you mean? After saving you rear-end from being trampled on I just wanted a drink and knowing the barman he'd want to know what you'd wanted a drink too" Sensei said quite casually.

Sakura still smiled, she knew her sensei cared for her and it was her way of being nice. Subtlety. Something Kakashi and Sasuke was known for. At the thought of Sasuke Sakura saddened.

"What is it?" Sensei asked.

"Nothing" Sakura murmured.

"Sakura, I may look emotionally devoid at times but I know how to read emotions" Sensei said. "What is wrong?"

"I'm just thinking of Sasuke" Sakura said.

Sensei sighed before turning fully to her apprentice.

"I know you are just using my teachings and knowledge to help you find Sasuke but what will you do once you've caught him?" Sensei said. "He very well may hate you after you have and he may kill you for being in his way"

"Sasuke wouldn't kill me, that I know for sure" Sakura said with determination.

"He wants avenge his clan Sakura, he wants to deliver every blow his brother sent on their clan ten fold, he wants to show his brother how powerful he has become, and he will not stop once it is done." Sensei said "He has been training for that moment since his brother left Konoha. Though he has to be really careful about it, there's no doubt he will be as powerful as Itachi maybe more."

"How can that be? Itachi was like…a hell of lot more smarter, stronger and faster when he was Sasuke age! He was like child protégée! A Jonin at the age of 13! He has the Mangekyo Sharingan for crying out loud! How will the curse mark even help Sasuke to go that far?!" Sakura barked, nearly falling off her stool.

"Under Orochimaru's teaching it will strengthen but Sasuke would have killed Itachi without it. Those who take time to develop are stronger than those who don't" Sensei said.

"How is that possible? Wouldn't the ones who gotten stronger faster would beat the ones who are still catching up?" Sakura asked.

Sensei sighed.

"Have you ever seen a caterpillar's cocoon before?" Sensei asked.

"Yeah..." Sakura said, not sure where this was going.

"Have you ever seen one struggling to get out?"

"No"

"What would your reaction be if you see one struggling?"

"Umm…help it?"

"And then you get the butterfly out very quickly. Problem is by helping it you've killed it"

"What? But I would be helping it!"

"You may have been helping it but since it had it easy it would die soon because its struggle was what was making it stronger in the first place. Helps them to fly and feed and live longer. Struggling is what makes you stronger. Makes you more determined." Sensei explained "Sasuke had always been trying to get notice by his father, maybe even his clan but since Itachi was always favoured he was put in his shadow. I don't know what happened for Itachi to lose favour but I believe Sasuke was so happy to finally be notice and to be favoured more than Itachi that the blow must have been bigger when the genocide happened."

"How do you know this?" Sakura asked after a moment of silence.

"I was tracking down a member of the Akatsuki, he was hiding near the Uchiha compounds. I just happen to be in observing range" Sensei said.

"So you got to see Sasuke as a kid? What was he like then?" Sakura asked very curiously.

"Constantly trying to get stronger" Sensei said.

"Hasn't change that much then" Sakura said.

"He was also a lot happier then. He liked to talk…a lot" Sensei said "There was one time I had this conversation with him, coarse I had to put a memory jitsu on him; couldn't have him tell his clan there was a 'dragon lady' about but he was quite a charming shy boy then but when he talked he was very intelligent and kind of witty"

"Are you sure we're talking about the same Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"A slaughtering of one's clan can change someone very dramatically" Sensei said

"Okay, I take that back then he had change" Sakura said "So why is it you don't like the Uchiha's?"

Sensei gave her a 'back off' look before settling back to her drink. Sakura looked annoyed yet scared at her reaction to question. What was it about that clan that did her wrong. Sighing she went back to her drink before she paused at a thought as her eyes widened in realisation.

"Wait you could have prevented it! You could have stopped Itachi!" Sakura said.

"Yes I could have but I was a little busy after being gutted by a member of the Akatsuki" Sensei drawled.

"Gutted? But you're fastest person I've ever met. How is that possible?" Sakura said in disbelief.

Sensei shrugged before returning to her drink.

"Just like there are ways to catch Drake, there are ways to catch me" Sensei said.

"I guess that's why you've been training me so hard" Sakura said

"Hmm. Trust me having your guts spilt out before your very eyes; is not a pretty thing" Sensei drawled.

"What about Drake? Why didn't he help you?" Sakura asked.

There was an audible pause, contemplating on telling her or not, before Sensei sighed at her student.

"Drink up Sakura, we still have some shopping to do" Sensei said.

* * *

If any of you been reading the manga lately you probably would know which Akatsuki member Sensei had been tracking. Those who haven't you'll find out near the end of the story. Man I don't like this OC, she's way too distant for my liking and to keep her that way is really hard too but she's smart and sarcastic so that's a good thing in my book.

ViLaVi: Yeah I could do that. Thanks for telling me this hun ;)

Kaydreams: I don't really read/watch shaman king, but I'll look at her character profile.

some1atemyco0kie: thanks for pointing it out hun

Thanks for reviewing guys! Oh if anyone what's to check out my DiviantArt page just go to my profile and click on the home page. Chow!


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : This Enlightening Training.**

**Month 9**

"So what am I doing today Sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Weapon training" Sensei said.

Instantly Drake hid behind his master, blinking at Sakura nervously over his master's shoulders.

"Cool, what kind?" Sakura asked happily.

Sensei pulled out a wooden pole.

"A wooden staff? I'm going to be learning how to fight with a wooden staff?" Sakura said in disbelief.

"You are a medic ninja, although you are contradicting yourself, this will help you with your ability to guide you chakra. I'll add the blades later"

"Later? Wouldn't it be better for me to learn with them first?"

"No, defence before offence. Always. Being a medic requires you to heal…"

_**Whoah, my head! How long have I been out for?**_

_Wait! You're back?_

_**What do you mean by—HOLY SHIT! THREE MONTHS! I'VE BEEN OUT FOR THREE FUCKING MONTHS!!!**_

"Nice of you to join us Inner" Sensei smirked.

_**YOU BITCH!!!!!!!!!!! I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!!!! I'M GOING RIP OUT EVERY BONE IN YOUR BODY!!! I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY FOR THAT!!!!! DEAR KAMI YOU WILL SUFFER!!!!!!!! THERE WILL BE PAIN!!!!!! NOTE THE PAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

"Are you done yet?" Sensei said.

_**Fuck you!!!!!**_

"Hmm, guess you got out the wrong side of the bed then" Sensei grinned, yes teeth and all.

_**WTF????? Why the hell are you smiling you psycho!!!!!! Why is she smiling outer!!!!! She's scaring me!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_Right there with ya._

"Do you want to learn another technique?" Sensei asked almost sweetly.

_**No! NO WAY!!**_

"You can project yourself out through a fight" Sensei said.

…

…

…

_**I'm listening.**_

"It's called 'Double impact'."

* * *

**Month 10**

Over a near by lake Sakura was chasing Drake with her staff, shooting water and earth chakra at him at every possible moment. He'd dodged them of course but he was starting to have a hard time. Sakura quickly did a jutsu and threw her inner at the dragon. The inner landed in front of him only find he shot through legs. Sakura then hit into her inner, causing her to merge back and continued to run after Drake.

"Much better, keep him on his toes Sakura" Sensei said, watching them from the centre of the lake.

Sakura smirked at the compliment before performing another jitsu and disappeared beneath the surface and reappeared next to Drake, flying out of the water, staff held high. Drake's eyes bulged out of his sockets before dashing away very fast before the staff came smacking down to where he once was.

"Careful, not too much chakra you don't want to shatter the staff" Sensei said.

_**Stop treating us like a child!!!!**_

"You strengthen the staff then before the blow" Sensei said, ignoring the inner. "Smooth the chakra, we're on water, not earth"

"Is there a point to learning on this on the lake?" Sakura asked.

Sakura quickly created a two shadow clones and sent then at Drake who darted past his master.

"Endurance, strength and speed combined and Kisame is from the Mist so if you happen to be facing him you wouldn't be able to last if we don't learn over the water as well" Sensei said.

"You think that if Sasuke might want our help if I'm to face Kiame?" Sakura said, dodging a well aimed fire ball.

"It is possible, if you show your worth" Sensei said.

"I AM WORTH---YAH!" Sakura barely dodged a bigger fireball.

"Concentrate! I don't want to go shopping for another outfit!" Sensei said.

"But I am worthy!" Sakura said.

"What did he always say to you? It's…it is there…um…oh yeah! YOU'RE ANNOYING! Hardly constitutes to being worthy child." Sensei said.

"He will see then!" Sakura barked angrily.

"Hmm, he was right. You _are_ annoying" Sensei drawled.

"I am not!" Sakura barked

"You are! You bitch and whined the whole time I have been teaching you and not all of it was from you Inner. Quite frankly I find it all boring. So if you don't mind close your mouth? You're annoying!"

There was blast in the air as the earth rumbled and the water began swirl dangerously as Sakura shot across towards Sensei. She swung out to hit Sensei only to find her wrist caught in her strong hand…barely being caught that is. For a split second Sensei swore that the entire eyes of Sakura had turned green.

"I AM NOT ANNOYING!" Sakura shouted.

Student and teacher locked in eye contact, both never wavering.

"What are you feeling right now Sakura?" Sensei asked calmly.

Sakura yanked her hand out of her wrist.

"None of your business!" Sakura barked.

"It would be my business" Sensei said "look around you"

Sakura reluctantly looked around and saw the trees up rooted and the waves crashing against the shore line. It looked like a bomb went off.

"I…did this?" Sakura said slowly.

"This is your connection between you and your power. What were you feeling?" Sensei asked.

"Anger" Sakura said.

"You were defending yourself" Sensei said "Very much like the forest is a defence for the animals. As you can see just like everything is connected to the earth, every living thing has water in it. You'd be surprised at how many jutsu's have come from water. It's ever changing and adapting, just like you" Sensei said

"You think so?" Sakura asked.

"You've grown a lot since we've first started. There's no doubt about it." Sensei smirked before frowning "Now what are you standing around for? CATCH DRAKE!"

* * *

**Month 11**

She stood there on the cliff.

Sky clouded in blood red and ash.

Lightning.

A city with faces carved into the mountain.

Homes…so much fire.

Crows.

Thousands of crows.

She over to the left.

Her parents dead.

Eyes wide open in a silent scream.

So much blood.

"You have to save them"

She turns to the voice.

A tall man in the shadows with brilliant green eyes looks at her.

"Save who?"

"Save your team"

She looks back.

A blonde man with nine chakra tails and a grey man with hand-wings stood face to face. They glared at each other with red eyes and attacked.

"Save them, save everyone"

Sakura broke to the surface of her dream, awaking gasping hard. She looks around, disorientated for a moment before she realise she's at the campsite. The warm fire was still going, keeping away the chilly weather.

"…She's not ready…not in the mental sense"

Sakura head turned to the faint whisper in the distance.

"Get her ready then!"

A new voice. A deep strong voice. Masculine and familiar.

"She's still young"

"She can handle this"

"The year is almost up"

"Then keep her longer"

"I am not going to back down my word to her."

"Then what about me? Have you forgotten what I have asked of you? What I have done for you just so she is taught by your teachings?"

There was a thump.

"No I have not forgotten but do not think you rule me. I am by fire and I burn. You are nothing more than fuel for me"

There was a shuffle.

"You are forgetting your place Dragon Lady, Sakura is the daughter of the Great Forest Spirit. Everyone had felt her anger within the earth from that stunt you pulled."

"Only for a moment"

"A moment is all she needs—"

"She isn't ready for it, she'll not lose it either. Mere anger doesn't trigger it."

"And that…boy"

"I thought you know all about the nature of power or the power of nature; depends how you look at it."

"I hope you are not thinking what I think you're thinking"

"Don't worry it's not all bad"

"I should have left you bleeding"

"Then she wouldn't have developed so fast"

"Get out of my sight"

"What ever you say…_sir_"

There were a soft breeze before Sakura heard soft footsteps on the ground. She quickly scurried back into her sleeping bag. She heard the footsteps coming closer before they stopped by the camp fire and then felt Drake land on ground beside her.

"I hope you weren't listening to any private conversations" Sensei said.

Sakura tensed before she heard the chirping and growling from the dragon.

"I don't care, he does not scare me Drake. I would have chased that bastard from the dead."

More chirping and growling.

"So what if he did? I don't care. No one gets away with that. No one"

The dragon hissed his growls now, scared and angry.

"I know what I'm doing, now leave me be and Sakura, when pretending to sleep it's best to even out you breathing as well as your chakra" Sensei growled.

Sakura slowly looked over her sleeping bag to her sensei. She was sitting Indian style, eyes glowing from the fire's light.

"I am sorry Sensei" Sakura said.

Sensei's eyes narrowed suspiciously at her, they gave off a yellow tint but that could have been due to the fire. Drake slowly crawled up Sensei's body before wrapping his body around her shoulders and neck.

"What did you hear?" Sensei asked.

"N-nothing" Sakura said.

_**Damn right!**_

Sensei's eyes narrowed even further but looked towards the dying fire and brought her forefinger and middle finger on her right hand to rest beneath her bottom lip. She breathed in and breathed out and the fire once again lit up with strength. She looked back her student with a blank stare.

"Go to sleep then"

"I can't, I had a nightmare"

"What was it about?"

"Everyone I loved died and…Sasuke and Naruto were about to fight each other…but they didn't look normal and there was a man with green eyes"

Sensei stared at her while Drake looked at her with alarmed. He looked at his master and began chirping and growling frantically.

"What is he saying?" Sakura asked.

"He's worried that the Forest Spirit is deliberately trying to motivate you, to get you working harder" Sensei said.

"Is he?" Sakura asked.

"The year is nearly up, why not?" Sensei said. "I find it pointless though, I am already pushing beyond your limits."

"There's more"

"Hmm?"

"He said that 'save your teammates, save everyone'. What does that mean?"

Sensei stared at her.

"I'd sleep on it child"

Sakura couldn't help but nervously oblige.

* * *

**Month 12**

**Last Day**

Drake slowly moved out of the bush. Checking every direction walking towards the bait. He knew Sakura had left the bait just for him but being bait it was too alluring to ignore. Eyes flicking side to side before rubbing his claws together and darted to food. Just as he got a hold of it Sakura pounced on him…only to be holding a stick.

She looked up and saw Drake sniggering at her before popping the piece of food in his mouth. Sakura narrowed her eyes at the dragon before smirking.

"Boo"

Drake tensed and saw inner Sakura smirking, instantly he jumps up. But girls then jumped. Inner Sakura pulled out the wooden staff and wacked it against Drake who went flying at Sakura. Being that his dragons scales safely protected him from harm it was safe to say it was like he was being tickled. Sakura reached out for him only find he was about to throw a fire ball at her, she reacted to pull out her own wooden staff and whacked him up into air. Sakura had figured it out. To catch Drake he had to be wingless and he had to be away from anything that he could grip to propel himself away from her. No grip. No escape.

Both outer and inner threw out a couple of hands signs at the same time and shadow clones were created everywhere and the whacking continued everywhere. Drake then got annoyed at being thrown about and being a dragon that got to his pride. There was a wave of fire and most of the shadow clones were gone and he saw his retribution the ground. But Sakura took care of that, she connected to earth and did something that was thought impossible. She stamped out the ground became frictionless before Drake could even land!

He tried his best to grip the earth but it was like frozen water now! Inner Sakura then came behind, jumped up into the air with a fist full of chakra and slammed into the earth breaking it apart. Needless to say Drake was thrown into the air again and Sakura threw out a powder bomb with him as she and her inner jumped up after him. It exploded into giant cloud, hiding all. As soon as the cloud dispersed both girls had Drake wiggling in their clutches when they landed.

"**ALRIGHT!**" Inner Sakura shouted out happily and let's go.

With that Drake slid out of Sakura's grip and went up a tree.

"INNER YOU IDIOT!" Sakura shouted.

"**YOU'RE THE ONE THAT LET HIM ESCAPE!**" I.S barked..

"YOU LET GO FIRST!" Sakura shouted back.

"**Whatever!**" I.S said then stopped in shock "**Oh no! No! Nooooooo nonononono!!**"

"What?" Sakura said.

"**Did you not hear me? I sound like her! I sound like…like…**"

"Congratulations" Sensei said as she appeared with Drake sitting on her shoulders "Drake told me you finally caught him."

"**YOU! This is all you're fault! How could you have fucking done this to me!**" I.S barked, throwing an accusing finger at Sensei.

"Done what?" Sensei said, raising an eyebrow.

"**Don't play with my emotion you bitch! You know what you've done! I damn well hate you!**" I.S growled.

Inner Sakura touched Sukura's head and disappeared in a green puff of smoke. Both of them then heard a loud bang that sounded like a slamming door.

"Whatever" Sensei drawled.

It clicked in Sakura's head and she burst out laughing. Inner Sakura was turning into the one she hated, Sensei.

"What?" Sensei asked.

"N-nothing" Sakura said after calming down.

Sensei sighed "As I was saying Drake told me you finally caught him, I was starting to worry. It's the last day you know, you barely made it"

"But I done it!" Sakura said happily.

"Yes you did" Sensei smiled happily as well "I believe there is something you'd very much like, well two really."

"It isn't more training is it?" Sakura asked warily.

Sensei smirked and pulled out the blades for the wooden staff. Slotting them in, she then pulled a long red ribbon the body width and twice the body length of Sakura and attached it beneath the blades side.

"This material is lighter than a feather but as hard and impenetrable as Drakes scales, it can be used for misdirection and protection. Just don't get tangled up in it. The blades are sharp enough to cut through anything except the material. The staff has hidden to it, twist it clockwise" Sensei said.

Sakura did as she was told; when she twisted it the blades disappeared along with the ribbon and shrunk to the size of a baseball bat.

"Twist is anticlockwise and you'll have the staff again, twist it anticlockwise again you'll have the ribbon and blades again" Sensei said.

"I think Tenten would want to know where you got this from" Sakura said.

"Hmm" Sensei said.

Sakura smiled happily.

"Thank you Sensei" Sakura said.

"Sakura, I said _two_ things not one" Sensei said.

"But the ribbon" Sakura said.

"Is an added bonus, no I have something else in mind" Sensei said.

Sakura looked hesitantly at her Sensei.

One hour of walking and 'are we there yet?' later.

"You…you…you brought me to a…Spa?" Sakura said in disbelief.

"Is there something wrong? I thought you would like that" Sensei said, a little worried.

Instantly Sakura hugged Sensei. No scratch that, she had pulled Sensei into a bone crushing glomp! She was so happy that she didn't even see Sensei looking very uncomfortable of the touché feely stuff. Sensei may have been nice in small and subtle ways but nothing like this. In fact no one had ever been this nice to her except her mom that Sakura even burst out in tears of joy. When she finally let go she wiped away the tears and gave her sensei a brilliant smile.

"Thank you so much Sensei" Sakura said beaming.

Sensei smirked before gently leading her student in the empty Spa's Lobby when a though occurred to Sakura.

"Sensei we're like miles from my village, how are we going to get home?" Sakura asked.

"Drake will fly us there" Sensei said as they entered.

"But he's tiny" Sakura said.

"He's in his first stage" Sensei said. "His second stage is when he is as big and long as three horses put together, his third stage is when he can just about fit this lobby and his fourth stage is when he is as big as the summoning beast when they are in battle against one another."

Sensei then turned to the girl at the front desk to talk. Sakura stared at her sensei then to the forest where Drake was hunting. How can something that small, can grow so big?

"Sorry madam but we're fully booked" the front desk woman said.

"Hmm, did I mention I had three dragon scales on me?" Sensei said.

The woman looked suspiciously at her "Prove it"

Sensei pulled out the three scales and showed the woman. The woman pulled out a book and flicked through a couple of pages before hitting the one she was looking for. Still suspicious she did a few hand signs and muttered a few words. When nothing happened she tried again a little more slowly before looking at it in shock when nothing still happened.

"HOLY CRAP!" the woman then dived for them only to have Sensei grasping her wrists.

"Can you please let go of my receptionist before I throw you out!" growled a short, female purple hair manager that appeared in a flash.

Sensei gently pushed the woman away before swiftly taking the dragon scales.

"Miss Susai she has dragon scales! I've tested it and all! Twice!" the reception said.

'Miss Susai' looked at Sensei and instantly beamed. "Madam I am so sorry about this" She said in a sweet professional voice "How can we serve you?"

"My apprentice and I would like whatever this Spa offers and two rooms for the night. I heard that this Spa was the best and I expect nothing but the _best_. Are we clear?" Sensei said before placing a dragon scale in the manager's hand.

"We aim to please madam" the manager said before barking orders to get rid of the customers so that teacher and student would have the spa house to themselves.

"But they are only dragon scales" Sakura whispered.

"Yes, but once they have been soaked for years they can be grounded down into a fine powder. But you've got to keep it in the water before it's due date otherwise it hardens up instantly." Sensei whispered. "This powder has health benefits, it can fully heal someone from the brink of death or keep you healthy for twenty years; this includes being a beauty treatment too. A pinch of it in melted metal can strengthen and lighten whatever the metals purpose to be or put a pinch of it in the drink of the man of your choice and bingo one instead aphrodisiac. This is really powerful stuff Sakura and if landed in the wrong hands…bad."

"What if some baddie was here?" Sakura whispered worriedly.

"Don't worry Sakura, these scales aren't fresh so they won't do that much damage. Only I know which scale would be most valuable to an S-criminal that could create havoc for a very long time. What these idiots don't know is I'm the only one who knows the catalyst to speed up the soaking process" Sensei whispered before returning to her normal voice "So ease up huh? I want you to relax here"

"Fine" Sakura said before becoming excited "So anything here I want?"

"Anything you want. They are our servants before we leave tomorrow morning" Sensei said with a smile.

"Cool!" Sakura said happily. "Sensei can I ask you something?"

"Hmm?"

"What's your real name?"

"Hmm" Sensei said, and began to rub her chin in thought. "It's been so long since anyone called me by my real name…I've always been called Dragon Lady. But my name is Shunkashuutou."

"That's…really too long Sensei" Sakura said.

"Then what name would you call me?" Sensei asked.

Sakura thought for a moment and smiled as the Spa's staff came to greet them in high manners.

"Anna"

* * *

Well there you go. You've got her name! Shunkashuutou apparently means 'the four seasons'. But after reading the profile of Anna in Shaman King it really does fit this OC so Anna she shall be called as a nickname.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter, so please leave a review!


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: UFO**

Sakura woke up to birds singing in her namesake outside her window. Spring had just started and she was ready to get going. Sensei, or Anna as she called her now, was right about the Spa's staff becoming humble servants towards them. She had spent the whole day yesterday being pampered to the point that she didn't look like she spent a whole year in the wilderness. She even had new clothes, gifts from the Spa for being such generous guests.

Yawning, Sakura got out of her bed before walking in the bathroom, taking one lovely _long_ HOT shower. Who could blame her? Whenever she washed it was when they found a source of water which was usually cold. Anna didn't care about the cold, she couldn't really feel it being bonded to a dragon but boy did Sakura felt it. Even when she refused to wash in such cold water Anna would then throw her in anyway, claiming her nose was _far_ too sensitive and she didn't want to walk around with smell of garbage everywhere. Once she felt she was starting to look like a prune she turned the shower off before grabbing a towel and headed off the change in her bedroom.

She dried her hair and tied it back easily now that it was shoulder length with a few lose pieces of hair framing her head. Quickly picking what she wanted to wear, a short red kimono, white trousers and black sandals, she changed and headed downstairs to the breakfast area where Anna was reading a newspaper at a round table with loads of empty plates.

"Scandalous" Anna muttered, while reading an article.

"What is?" Sakura asked as she pulled up a chair and sat down next to her.

"Some white haired man was reported in the county of mist to be _studying_ the women in the bath houses" Anna said with a small knowing smirk. "And got some blonde haired kid to be look out"

_**Those two dumb ass idiots where peeping at fucking women!**_

"Hmm" Anna said.

"I don't think Naruto was 'looking out' intentionally" Sakura said. "But I bet you Tsunade will be reading that this morning"

_**Hello? Hokage? Remember? She'll be too damn busy to read the newspaper.**_

"Well if she doesn't then you may as well…not. I don't think it would be wise for you get Jiriaya killed. Kakashi won't be happy with you and I don't think he'd want you in his team anymore." Anna smirked.

"So you know about his…"

"Please, it's a bright orange book. How can I _not_ spot it" Anna drawled.

Sakura chuckled

"Anna-sensei, how long have you been observing us?" Sakura asked.

"That is something for me to know and you to never find out" Anna said.

"But sensei" Sakura whined.

"Tough luck child" Anna said.

"Hmph! You never tell me anything" Sakura pouted.

Anna just smirked. Just then there was a crash in the kitchen before screaming occurred.

"What the hell?" Sakura said out loud.

There was more crashing and more screaming but Anna just picked up a piece of toast and begun to butter it casually. Sakura just stared at her sensei, thinking she was nuts.

"Want some?" Anna asked.

"Sensei, there's something happening in the kitchen" Sakura said.

"Don't worry about it" Anna said.

There was even more crashing before and audible 'KILL IT KILL IT' rang around the room. Some of the guests were beginning to worry.

"Sensei?" Sakura asked, now worried as well.

"WHERE IS IT???? IT RUINED MY OMELLETE!!! MY GLORIUS OMELLETE!!!"

"DIE YOU PIECE OF VERMIN!!!"

"HOLY CRAP!!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO NOT THE BACON!!!!"

"CUT IT'S HEAD OFF"

"DID IT JUST SHOOT SOME FI—UCK!!!!!!!!"

"SHIT! SHIT! RUN!!!!!!"

"MY TOMATOES!!! MY POOR TOMATOES!!!"

"DIE YOU MOTHER FU—"

"IS IT MOCKING US?"

"KILL IT!!!!!!!! KILL IT!!!!!!!!!!"

"IT'S OVER THERE!"

"AIM YOU IDIOT!!!!!!!"

"DIE!!!!!!"

"THE BACON!!!"

"WATCH THE EGGS!!! OH KAMI THE EGGS"

"IS IT FLIPPING ME OFF??!!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON AROUND—HOLY CRAP WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT??!!"

"YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME!"

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET AN AXE FROM?"

"KILL IT!!!!!! KILL IT!!!!"

"IT'S MOONING ME!"

"DIE YOU VERMIN OF HELL!!"

Sakura wanted to investigate but Anna looked like there was nothing to worry about. The kitchen slammed open from the force of a few knives that was hurled at it. Next thing they all knew something fast darted out of the kitchen, knocking away chairs and guests. Shrieks were emitted from the fallen people as the kitchen staff ran after the thing throwing knives, pots, pans and oddly a whisk. A table broke when the thing darted in another direction causing some of the kitchen staff to trip on themselves. A guest screamed when she felt the thing brushed her legs.

_**WTF??????????!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Sakura would have stood up to help but Anna held her in place giving her a look to do nothing. More screams, more flying objects, more crashes and the odd curse was shouted as the kitchen staff now with the rest of the staff tried to catch the thing that was causing all the havoc. Unlike Anna, it was really hard for Sakura just to watch it casually as the havoc unfolded until the thing headed towards them.

"Sensei?" Sakura said warily.

"You sure you don't want the toast?" Anna asked.

"B-b-but its coming" Sakura said weakly, watching tables fly.

Just as the table was thrown the thing jumped up…and onto Anna, wrapping its body upon her shoulders.

"Drake?" Sakura said in shock.

"THERE IT IS!! DIE!!" shouted the head chief and threw a knife.

The knife however was caught by Sakura, inches away from being hit in Anna's shoulders. Sakura subtly noted that her reflexes had improved while she placed the knife down.

"I'd appreciate that you _didn't_ kill my _pet _lizard, sir" Anna said.

Anna then handed a piece of toast to Drake quite casually as her eyes pierced the head chief's ones dangerously. Drake munched the toast happily as he handed a bundle in a blanket to Sakura with his tail.

"But madam that foul beast was ruining my kitchen!" the head chief cried in anguish.

Sakura took the bundle and looked inside to see a Spanish omelette, bacon, tomatoes and mushrooms neatly piled for her. Sakura looked at the dragon who grinned shyly at her. Drake the mischievous dragon, who had been giving her hell for past year, was giving her breakfast!

"Thank you Drake" Sakura beamed.

The dragon beamed back before nuzzling his master's ear once he finished with his toast and rests his head in the crook of her shoulder. Watching the kitchen staffs with a mocking look, daring them to 'bring it'.

"He was only getting my apprentice her breakfast, he likes her" Anna said calmly.

"Couldn't you have done it? And animals are not permitted here!" the head chief barked.

"Take it up with your manager, I'm sure she'll appreciate the conversation" Anna drawled.

The head chief growled before storming off with his staff. Anna watched them go then turned to the dragon.

"Next time you want to be nice, don't be naughty" Anna said.

Drake just grinned and nuzzled his cheek under her chin whilst purring. He then turns to Sakura who watched the whole display and smiled at it. He growled and chirped at her.

"Eat up, we've got a long flight ahead of us" Anna translated.

* * *

"You know, I really liked it there" Sakura sighed.

After leaving the spa with their belonging in a sealing jutsu they walked back into the forest before coming to a clearing.

"Yes, well, I don't think they'd enjoyed us for staying" Anna said.

Sakura watched as Drake jumped off Anna's shoulders and landed gracefully. He stretched his body before looking towards his master. Anna nodded and before Sakura's eyes Drake's body began to grow and lengthened steadily. His shiny scales lost their sheen and mood changing colour to a dark brown hard crocodile like. His teeth lengthened along with the tuffs of fur and his eyes sharpened. Wings began to sprout back out of his shoulders and twice the length of his body when he finally stopped growing, looking far from cute now. He looked like the dragons in the fairytales, dangerous and fiercely. Sakura realised that he was indeed about three horse length in his second stage. Carefully Anna placed a sealed jutsu paper on his back before muttering the release, resulting a large saddle enough for two. Quickly she tightened the straps around his waist before pulling herself on and turns to Sakura.

"C'mon" Anna said.

Sakura looked hesitantly before walking up to Anna. Her sensei gave her a hand and Sakura took it and was gently pulled up upon the dragon. When she was comfortable in front of Anna she grabbed the stirrup.

"Let's go!" Anna shouted.

With that Sakura felt the Chakra began to seep out of the dragon as it bent down. The chakra intensified and then they were shot into the air. The land below them began to blur into one as Drake flew across with such vigour. It was like a relief from being in one form for a very long time and could not fly while being in that form. He almost did a loopy-loop for the thrill of it but thought otherwise. Sakura wouldn't have been thrilled or kept her breakfast.

* * *

Tsunade was minding her business, catching up on some paper work, when Shizune burst through the door.

"TSUNADE-SAMA!"

"What?"

"There's an unidentified flying object coming to Konoha!" Shizune yelled fearfully.

"Have you been drinking my sake?" Tsunade asked.

"ANBU teams placed along the Fire territory have reported by radio of seeing something large flying in the sky!" Shizune said.

"Have _they_ been drinking my sake?" Tsunade asked.

"I'm being serious!" Shizune yelled.

"So am I. You don't get large flying objects. End of discussion. Now where's my sake?" Tsunade said before she went back to her papers.

Shizune looked annoyed at Tsunade. How can that woman who she idled for so long can not believe her? Then again she did sound like she was on sake. Still she frowned at her sensei before she spotted something on the horizon getting bigger and bigger.

"Tsunade-s-s-s-sama?" Shizune said nervously.

"You didn't get rid of it did you?" Tsnuade asked.

"Err" Shizune said, sweating now the object began to take form as it neared.

"Or flushed all of it away in the toilet" Tsunade said tiredly.

"No sensei, but look it's there!" Shizune said.

"My sake?" Tsunade said looked up at Shizune, hopeful.

"No the unidentified flying object!" Shizune said, pointing towards the window the form had wings, a tail, legs, a head and two blobs on its back.

"Shizune, you _have_ been drinking my sake" Tsunade sighed.

"No no! It's there!" Shizune cried, pointing frantically to the window.

Tsunade rubbed her face tiredly before looking at Shizune in disbelief.

"For the last time Shizune there is no—"

THUMP!

The entire building rattled as paper fell to the along with random objects and picture frames. Slowly Tsunade stood up and turned around to see two brilliant green eyes looking back at her attached to what appeared to be a large lizard with wings. The door burst opened as a team of ANBU appeared.

"HOKAGE-SAMA THERE'S A…never mind" the captain said.

Tsunade stared at the creature and the creature stared back before she spotted someone over its shoulder. A woman with black and red hair and green eyes smirked at her.

"Do you know where I can park him?" the woman cheekily asked.

Tsunade just stared and that's when Sakura's face appeared.

"Hey Tsunade-sama! Long time no see huh?" Sakura said.

* * *

"Okay explained to me why you didn't tell me you were going with this woman!" Tsunade shouted at a scared Sakura behind her desk. "Do you know how worried I was? How worried your parents were?"

For this occasion Shizune brought Tsnuade her sake. No one had heard or had seen Sakura since she left last year in hopes of being more powerful to bring Sasuke back. No ANBU teams could find them. Anna had made sure they had been on the constant move since she didn't want any interruptions to the training. Anna and Sakura were sitting side by side while Drake, now back in his first form, was wrapped around Anna's shoulders and chest, sleeping or trying to.

"I insisted that we left immediately, I didn't give her the chance to say goodbye" Anna said.

"SO YOU KIDNAPPED MY APPRENTICE!" Tsunade boiled.

"Burrowed for a year" Anna drawled.

"Whatever for?" Tsunade barked.

"Sakura is not like any girl in this village, in fact the whole world really." Anna said.

"Tsunade-sama, I am the daughter of the Forest Spirit." Sakura said.

Tsunade was still for a moment before she burst out laughing.

"You have to be kidding me! The Great Forest Spirit? He wouldn't dream about having a child especially with a human" Tsunade said.

"The proof is right in front of you" Anna said "He asked me to train her."

"It's true!" Sakura said.

"What about my training? Have you forgotten you wanted to be a medic-ninja?" Tsunade said unhappily.

"I promised her that I would train her for a year. She can learn from you with more chakra in her system now that the year is up." Anna said.

Tsunade's eyes narrowed at the Dragon Lady.

"How much Chakra does she have?" Tsunade asked.

"You can check can't you?" Anna grunted.

Sighing Tsunade made a 'come hither' gesture to Sakura. Her apprentice got up and walked to Tsunade, watching her take her arm when she stood in front of her. Tsunade began to read her chakra levels and her eyes began to widen. It was impossible. How could someone with a level a year ago could have tripled it within that year?

"How?" Tsunade asked in amazement and confusion.

"Connecting her to the earth and becoming one with the water that both her father was born from" Anna said "That's how."

"Are you sure that she's the daughter of the Great Forest Spirit?" Tsunade asked looking at the Dragon Lady.

"Quite positive, they have the same eyes" Anna said.

Sakura sighed "Tsunade-sama, I am sorry I never wrote to you but I was so caught up in the training that I—"

"Say no more Sakura. Just be ready for _my_ training. That is if you still wish to be my apprentice" Tsunade said.

Sakura smiled. "Hai!"

Tsunade smiled back before turning to the dragon lady "What are you plans now Anna?"

Anna looked at her dragon and began to converse with him for a moment before she looked back Tsunade.

"We'll stay for a while, then I will be off but I will come back now and again" Anna said.

"I was hoping you could stay permanently and teach some of the Shinoubi's here" Tsunade said.

Anna looked at Tsnuade for a moment before looking at Sakura's hopeful eyes. Sighing she turned back to the fifth Hokage.

"I'll think about it" Anna said.

_**WHAT YOU'RE GOING TO STAY? DAMN YOU!! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING!! WHY IS LIFE SO CRUEL????**_

"Just no one from the academy Anna-sensei, I don't think you'll handle the kids there" Sakura smiled.

"Whatever" Anna said.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews guys! Especially MIB! You made me laugh on your one hun! I hoped you all enjoyed the chapter but please tell me what you really think, review and may drop a quick chapter. ;) 


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Within the conversation.**

"SAKURA WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!" a scream echoed throughout the Haruno's establishment.

"I'm sorry mum but it was a top secret mission and I had to go like really quickly" Sakura said.

Sakura's mum looked sternly at her. Her teal eyes pierced Sakura's green ones angrily. She turned her head to her husband, flicking her opal hair in the sharp process.

"AREN'T you going to say anything?" she barked.

Her husband rolled his blue eyes before crossing his arms at his wife. Sometimes she would over-react at times.

"Honey, she's a big girl now and a ninja, I'm sure there's a—gah!"

"Appuru" Sakura's mother growled as she grabbed her husband's collar, strangling him in the process "This is our daughter we're talking about! She's 14 and she doesn't tell us where's she's going! Next she's doing drugs and saying 'Mummy, Daddy guess what? I'm pregnant and the father is an S-Class criminal!' Do you want that Appuru!? DO YA?!" she suddenly drops her husband as her face pales before grabbing Sakura "Are you pregnant????!!!"

Sakura looked at her mum in fright. Whenever her mum was like this it would freak her out.

"Kinomi, calm down before you cause yourself a hernia" Appuru said to his wife, rubbing his sore throat.

"I'll calm down when she's a permanent resident at the hospital" Kinomi said.

"Honey, she's a ninja and a pretty good one. You weren't this worried whenever I left for a mission" Appuru said.

"I was an idiot back then! Now I think about it, it was probably the worse stress anyone will go through!" Kinomi said letting Sakura go.

"Sweetheart, you knew as well as I did when we sign those consent forms at the academy what kind of dangers she'd be in" Appuru said.

"Yes, and I thought she would be with that silver haired shinobi!" Kinomi said.

"Kakashi honey" Appuru corrected "And I lets not forget what happened with the rest of her team."

Kinomi turned to face a retreating Sakura who sheepishly smiled when she was caught, however Kinomi didn't notice it. Her worried eyes were as round as giant saucers.

"Did you meet that Uchiha boy!" Kinomi nearly screeched in fear.

Appuru sighed as Sakura looked at her mother like she grown three heads.

"Mum, nothing bad happened while I was on the mission. I was just there to learn a few things" Sakura said.

"Sakura, don't say anymore. Remember that's it's a rule that we nin—"

"SCREW THAT! TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!"

Appuru left eye twitched as he tried to remain calm for the sake of his daughter. Sakura didn't know to be amused or scared, her mum can be damn scary when she wanted something. Probably were she got it herself in the form of her inner.

"Mum, top secret. Can't tell." Sakura said.

Kinomi turned to Appuru with a lethal intent.

"This is your fault!" she hissed.

"My fault? How is it my fault?" Appuru asked in disbelief.

"It just is" Kinomi said.

"Don't see the logic in that" Appuru growled in annoyance.

"You men, you always have to have it spelt out for you" Kinomi said.

"Maybe because you women don't make it clear enough" Appuru said.

"Oh we do but you men have to have it repeated several times!" Kinomi said.

"Or you just happen to give the wrong message repeated several times!" Appuru said

"We say it in the most simplest of terms but you don't listen!" Kinomi said.

"Why say it in the most simplest of terms when it always come out as nagging!" Appuru said.

"Nagging??!!" Kinomi barked.

"All the time" Appuru said.

"Maybe if you actually took the time to listen then I wouldn't have to nag!" Kinomi growled.

"If only if it was that simple, but if you're not nagging someone you die!" Appuru said.

"It is simple! You listen and you don't die!" Kinomi said.

"I do listen!" Appuru said.

"How is it that when I say 'put it down when you're finish' it's not?" Kinomi said.

"So I become forgetful, everyone does!" Appuru said "At least I lift it up instead of leaving it down and leave something on it!"

"Woah woah woah wait, this is all down to…the toilet seat?" Sakura said.

At the moment Mr and Mrs Haruno cringed into a sweatdrop before looking at their daughter. They gave a look of embarrassment to which the pink haired shinobi sighed.

"I'll be in my room" Sakura said.

* * *

Tsunade sat in her office with Anna and Drake, while Shizune was filing a few things and organised something for Anna to do around the village. Anna was skilful and intelligent, a good candidate for teaching or protecting the village but easily bored. Tsunade watched Anna with great keenness. The Dragon Lady was dangerous but showed no threat to the village. The dragon was powerful as he was playful and mischievous and under the control of his dragon master. Ready to be interrigated by her.

"You know the reason to why Sakura was born?" Tsunade asked.

"The Akatsuki. They are a threat to your world as well as mine" Anna said, stroking the dragon as he lay on her lap snugly.

"There is only one world that we live in" Tsunade said.

"You live in a world of the ninja's, I don't" Anna said.

"What kind of world is yours then?" Tsunade asked.

Anna looked at Tsunade, refusing to answer.

"Fine! So what kind of help will Sakura be against the Akatsuki" Tsunade said.

"She along with Naruto and Sasuke are to take them down" Anna said.

"Oh that's well and good but unless you haven't notice Uchiha Sasuke has abandon the village and joined Orochimaru, an S-class criminal. But since he was an old team mate of mine I'll just pick up the phone and have a little chat so we can arrange something just for Sakura" Tsunade said sarcastically.

"And while you're on the phone you should arrange a hair cut too" Anna said.

"I was being sarcastic" Tsunade said deadpan.

"I wasn't" Anna said.

Tsunade fumed before she took a deep breath to control herself.

"Just how will it be possible for 'Team 7' to do this then if they are the ones to take down the Akatsuki?" Tsunade said.

"I have a few…colleagues that are working on it" Anna said.

"You mean you don't know?" Tsunade shouted.

"All the members of the Akatsuki against three Shinobi's? I think we would have to think about it. Wouldn't you agree?" Anna said.

"Send the other teams in too" Tsunade said.

Anna sighed, rubbing her temples in frustration.

"That's what I though but one of my colleagues says that none of the teams will have the power level that Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura will gain in the next year." Anna said.

"But why those three?" Tsunade asked.

"Sakura with her natures skills and healing abilities, Sasuke with the curse seal and the sharigan, Naruto with the Kyuubi's and its almost unlimited chakra" Anna said "A good strong team and along with Kakashi leadership skills we'll be rid of the Akatsuki if everything goes to according to plan."

"And if it doesn't? Then what?" Tsunade said.

"Then we're completely screwed over" Anna said.

"Would you know what they are planning with the nine demons?" Tsunade asked.

"I…don't think I want to know" Anna said.

"That bad?" Tsunade asked.

"The power they could control from the nine tailed demons is extremely dangerous and vast. They can take over the world or destroy it. You would already know this. However, there maybe something more…dark about their intentions than that" Anna said.

"Which is?" Tsunade asked.

"I haven't got the foggiest idea" Anna said.

"But is there someone amongst your colleagues who would" Tsunade asked.

Anna sighed as Drake perked up and chirped/growled at her.

"What did he say?" Tsunade asked.

"Just something about one of my colleagues" Anna sighed. "He's been around for so long, so he would know but…"

"But what?" Tsunade asked.

"I haven't kept in touch with him for over…" she began to count on her fingers "…thirty years now, so I wouldn't know where he was."

If it was anyone they would have fallen on the floor at that but Tsunade just shrugged it off. She uses a jutsu to cover her 50 year old features, why not this woman too. But even as she thought about it there was something about the Dragon Lady that told her she was a hell of a lot older than that.

"Do you think you'd be able to contact him at all?" Tsunade asked.

"No, not if he's not in the area would I be able to" Anna sighed "I would have to travel to the land of Mist, Waves, Water or Rain to find him he's too much of a water rat. I'll have to contact the others instead. Is Inuzuka Kiba around still?"

Tsunade looked at the Dragon Lady with a concern frown. What would that dog boy have to do with Anna?

"Yes, why?" Tsnuade said.

* * *

Sakura sat at the dinner table, watching her parents interact finally calmed down. Well her mom and the man she happen to be married to. It tasted vile. Over past hour Sakura suddenly was hit by the fact that her parents didn't know anything about her true identity at all. For all they knew she was their little miracle. She wasn't 'theirs' she was her mom's and some forest spirits child. What would her parents think if they found. How would her mother react that she slept with someone that wasn't her husband? How would her dad take the news that she wasn't biologically his? What would they do? Would they get a divorce? It was a maybe.

Her mum had always been devoted to her husband and her dad always loved her and shouted to the world how lucky he was to have her ten times when she did something really nice for him. They were perfect for each other. She knew it. The rest of the clan knew it. But her parents where very sensitive, hence why her father always tried to keep the peace and why her mother over reacts at times.

_If they found out about it they would surely…_

_**You said it yourself, they are perfect for one another.**_

_But how would mom react to know she had been used like a…like a…_

_**A tool?**_

_Yeah…_

_**Don't**_

_Don't what?_

_**Don't you dare think anymore to that.**_

_What? That I'm a tool too? I wasn't made with love…I was made for a single purpose._

_**But you were wanted by your parents.**_

_Not in the way it was suppose to be._

_**Yeah, but you are still wanted.**_

_And I'm still a tool._

Sakura sighed unhappily, near tears.

_**You are not a tool!**_

_You are as well. You wouldn't have existed if you weren't used as a kind of barrier._

_**So what? It's not like I'm going places you are though. You can help get Sasuke-kun back with Naruto and Kakashi and maybe that bitch too.**_

_Fine but what I like to know is what kind of tool would I be?_

_**You are NOT a tool girl! But you do leave a good question.**_

"Sakura are you alright honey?" Appuru asked.

Her parents had finally decided to serve the meal after flirting loving with each other happily. Tonight she was having Sweet and Sour pork and rice with stir fry vegetables.

"Yeah I'm fine" Sakura said "Do you mind if I go to bed early? I'm really tired from all the travelling".

"Sure, sweetheart. You can have this later or for lunch tomorrow" Appuru said.

"Thanks Daddy" Sakura said with a sad smile.

With that she got up from the table and left Appuru to his narrow his eyes after her before shaking his head, teenagers. When Sakura entered her room she closed the door behind and walked towards her desk. There on corner was the picture of team seven in their glory days. When they didn't know Naruto was the vessel of the kyuubi or Sasuke would be cursed with that seal or that she was the daughter of the forest spirit. Each one of them had power that could destroy many lives in one blow. It was scary. Just what can their power accomplish?

It was then that she stared at the picture of herself between her teammates. Both of them were wanted because of the power they had. Now that she knew about her power what if the word was out? What if someone what her power too? Would Akatsuki want her or would someone try to steal her body? Dear Kami she was the daughter of Great Forest spirit, she was a major threat to anyone if she wanted to be.

"This is bad. I gotta feeling this going to get worse for us." Sakura muttered.

_**Damn straight!

* * *

**_

**Okay so it was more serious in this chapter than the last, but has to be. I love putting a load of humour into my stories but the issues of Sakura's heritage, Anna's knowledge of the bigger picture and Tsunade's concerns had to be put out there. Also I wanted to show Sakura's bond to her parents too.**

**Appuru – Apple**

**Kinomi – Berry**

**Apple because you can have apple blossom. Berry because it rhymed with cherry. Yeah highly un-original. ; But bare with me here. Also I wanted to explore Sakura's feelings on this one so tell me what you think. Chow!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: A secret in the Inuzuka.**

Sakura looked over the village of Konoha from the rooftop of her home. She felt something nudging against her side. She looked down and smiled at the dragon resting his head on her lap. Stroking the dragon gently she turns to look over see Anna walking slowly and silently towards her.

"Hi Anna-sensei" Sakura said.

"Sakura" Anna said.

_**Hi bitch**_

"Inner" Anna said.

"I heard that you were looking for Kiba" Sakura said.

"I was" Anna said.

"Did you find him?" Sakura asked.

"No, I was wondering if you know" Anna said.

_**HA! The great Anna doesn't know where to find Kiba!**_

"Uh, not quite but I know the training grounds he and the rest of team 8 train on" Sakura said "I think they're still there."

"Hmm" Anna said, observing her.

"Do you want me to take you there?" Sakura asked.

"Are you alright Sakura?" Anna asked.

"I was thinking. Am I…a tool?" Sakura said.

"Depends on how you look on it. You are a tool at the hospital. You are a tool to protect this village. You are a tool to fight the Akatsuki. But you are still you and you are who you chose to be" Anna said. "Are you trying to find yourself?"

"Yes…no…I…Anna-sensei I just…I always thought I was made from love but now knowing that my father is…not him" Sakura said.

"It doesn't matter, what matters is who loves you. You are you." Anna said.

"But it's still confusing" Sakura said.

Anna sighed and looks towards the distance.

"A long time ago I was a servant girl to a clan. I didn't know my parents, all I knew was that they left me in the care of this clan. There was a war amongst all the clans but my parents believed I was safe with this particular clan. They raised me and in return I gave them my service as my parents were in dept for my protection." Anna said "The matriarch never had a daughter but two sons and she treated me like her own. They gave me love and they taught many things despite being a servant. I was loved Sakura." She turns and looks back at the pinkette "It does not matter if they were blood. Love is deeper than that. You will know later in life"

"But I know my dad loves me but what about the forest spirit?" Sakura asked.

Anna's eyes flicked over to the forest as if she could see the Great Spirit spying on them. She sighed again and looked at her student thoughtfully.

"I don't wish to give you hope Sakura, that would be cruel. All I know is that he does not wish to see you harmed" Anna said.

"I guess if he cares for me in some way that is good enough for me" Sakura said giving a small sad smile. "Do you think Sasuke would ever love someone…even if it is one like a sibling's or friends"

Anna stared at the young shinoubi then shrugged.

"I've met many Uchiha's and I found that there are two types of them. Emotional and Non-emotional and from what I gathered Sasuke is as emotional as Drake is boring" Anna said.

Drake chirped and growled happily but Anna rolled her eyes at the little dragon.

"Don't get so full of yourself" Anna drawled.

"But sensei you told me that Sasuke was once a happy carefree child. Couldn't he return to that state?" Sakura asked.

"Not when vengeance is on his mind" Anna said.

Drake snorted to which Anna looked at her dragon with an annoyed raised eyebrow.

"You wish to add something?" Anna asked.

The dragon looked at his master before growling chirps and hisses. Sakura watched the interaction between dragon and master. Anna looked even more annoyed as the dragon progressively told her the 'something' before ending it with a hiss. She wished she could understand what the dragon was saying but when she looked Anna again she thought differently.

"If you want I could skin you for that Drake" Anna growled, her eyes flashing gold.

The dragon however didn't back down he was just as annoyed as she was, his eyes flashing gold too. He growled and hissed a few more words before looking away in disgust. Anna's hand shot out and grabbed the back of his neck, lifted him to eyelevel.

"I understand your concerns since day one and I value your input but please remember _that_ business is placed on hold. I know you cared about her but it has to wait" Anna said, her anger fading with each word she said.

The dragon chirped a few words before looking back at her.

"I promise. Just be patient." Anna said.

The dragon licked her wrist before griping her arm. She lets go of his neck, allowing him to climb up, crawling across her arm before resting onto her shoulders.

"What were you talking about and who was Drake's friend?" Sakura blurted out, announcing that she was still there.

Anna breathed out in annoyance, forgetting her student was still there.

"It's really none of your concern right now I have to find Inuzuka Kiba" Anna said.

"Please sensei, please tell me" Sakura begged. "You never tell me anything about yourself, all I know is that you were an orphan like Naruto and Sasuke" Sakura said.

"No Sakura, I had someone, many people, to take me in. They didn't. I'm not really an orphan if the clan that brought me in considered me family" Anna said.

"But…okay then tell me why Drake wants vengeance over this friend of his and who is this someone he wants dead?" Sakura asked.

Anna gave Sakura a grim smile before looking at Drake. He didn't look too happy about this but nodded.

"You know that Drake and I are bonded, right?" Anna said.

"Hai" Sakura said.

"I can't really tell you much but there are other like us that have different animals. Special and great like Drake and gives us master's their traits, like my eyes for instance they were this dark chocolate colour before I was bonded to him." Anna said.

"What else?" Sakura asked in curiosity.

"I'll leave that to be a secret, can't give everything away. Now Drake was a friend of this particular animal, they were almost the same in some ways" Anna said.

"And the master?" Sakura asked.

"An annoyance, like to experiment with healing people but all the same a nice person though could have just do without the freaky need to clean every hour" Anna scoffed but looked sad at the same time. "Anyway Drake was close to animal, pretty in-separate whenever there was a gathering but the problem with this animal was that it was wanted by another. A powerful shinobi thought he was the rightful master and so master and beast fought against this shinobi and lost both their lives. Drake expressed his wishes to kill him in return."

Drake snarled and growled in agreement.

"Language please, you're in the company of a ladies" Anna said.

The dragon chirped sheepishly.

"Who was this shinobi?" Sakura asked.

"You already know him" Anna said.

"Which is?" Sakura asked.

"I'll tell you when we meet him" Anna said.

_**YOU ARE A PAIN IN THE ASS!!**_

"I prefer the term 'mysterious' but okay" Anna said.

"You two will never get along will you" Sakura said.

_**Nope!**_

"Hmm" Anna said.

Sakura sighed before voicing her thoughts.

"So why the need to speak to Kiba?" Sakura asked.

Anna smirked.

* * *

Kiba watched his team mates train. He and Akamaru were resting against a tree while Hinata was practicing and refining her blows against the tree in front of him as Shino expelled his bugs into the trees, making them cut the leaves till the trees where bare. Just as he felt the need to get back on his feet three scents drifted across his nose before the presence of their chakra could be felt. One only familiar.

"Hinata, Shino, we've got company" Kiba said.

Shino retracted his bugs while Hinata stopped, panting from her workout. They all look towards the horizon. They spotted them as they appeared out of the vegetation.

"Sa-sakura chan" Hinata smiled.

"Hinata chan, Kiba, Shino" Sakura yelled happily.

"Hey Sakura, where ya been? The Village was worried. Thought you'd left like…er…" Kiba said.

"Like Sasuke? Sorta but it was for him" Sakura said.

"Hmm" her companion said.

"Guys, this is Anna. She was training me while I was away" Sakura said.

They both stopped walking and stood in front team 8.

"It's nice to make your acquaintance" Anna said.

"And you too, Anna-sama" Hinata said.

Anna looked slightly uncomfortable from that but mentally shrugged.

"What was the purpose of teaching Sakura when she was being taught by the Hokage?" Shino asked.

"Hmm. It does not concern you but it was at the upmost importance to help this village. Sakura is unique." Anna said.

There was a chirp to which team 8 watched as a lizard popped his head out from under collar.

"Odd looking lizard you got there" Kiba said.

"Hmm" Anna said.

"Anna-sama will you be staying in Konoha long?" Hinata asked.

"For a while" Anna said.

"Ah, Kiba? Anna wanted a word with you" Sakura said.

Kiba looked peculiar at her then looked Anna.

"A word? About what?" Kiba asked.

"Well…not you in particular" Anna said.

Sakura looked at Anna in confusion.

"But I thought you were looking for him" Sakura said.

"I was" Anna said.

"Then why don't you wish to speak to him?" Sakura said.

"Because it's not him I wish to speak to" Anna said.

"Then who?" Kiba asked.

They all followed Anna's eyes as they rested on the fifth member of team 8 that happen to be sleeping.

"Not to sound rude Anna sama but Akamaru is a dog, no offence Kiba" Shino said.

The lizard on Anna growled and hiss-chirped at Shino.

"My lizard was wondering 'What difference would that make?'" Anna said.

"You…understand that…gibberish?" Kiba said.

"Like you can understand your canine companion." Anna said. "But if you replace the short barks with the hisses you'd understand too."

Kiba frowned in concentration, comparing the hisses with barks then smirked "Easy".

"Just don't give it away" Anna said then looked at the sleeping form of the white dog "Anyway…WAKE UP PUP!"

Akamaru yelped, jumping up into the air before landing onto his feet looking around for danger before spotting Anna. The adolescent dog barked excitedly before launching into her, taking out the lizard from her coat.

"Sheesh, you haven't changed" Anna said.

She pushed the dog down as Kiba looked in curiosity of this.

"How did you know Akamaru?" Kiba asked.

"I knew his parents and their master. He placed your friend in that field for you to find" Anna said "As he did with Akamaru's other sibling in different lands."

Akamaru barked agreement before barking and yapping a few things more.

"I'm sorry that he put you through that Akamaru, your siblings are fine but you know he would never have left you in the care of someone bad" Anna said. "From my observations you and your friend make the perfect team along with rest of his and your friends"

Akamaru wagged his tail in gratification before barking again.

"You really haven't changed" Anna smirked before looking at Kiba "He was the brightest out of them. Even his father master agrees with me."

Kiba grinned at his dog with pride "That my Akamaru."

Anna turned back to Akamaru with a serious face.

"You know what Drake and I are right, so you know what your father and his master was right?" Anna said.

Akamaru barked, nodding.

"Then you would know that you are linked to them" Anna said.

Akamaru barked, nodding again.

"I need to speak to them. I need to get the others here" Anna said.

Akamaru nodded then sat down. Anna smiled and performed a few hand signs before placing finger on Akamaru forehead.

"This won't harm him will it?" Kiba asked in concern, curious to _how_ she was going to contact 'them'.

"No it won't, if anything it'll be a tickle" Anna said then closed her eyes.

* * *

Anna appeared in a dark atmosphere with Akamaru by her side and Drake on her shoulder. Anna and Akamaru began to walk forward on an invisible path before they came up to a door. Anna felt the strain of moving towards it while Akamaru and Drake were fine. She grabbed the handle and knocked on the door.

"Chuugi, I need to speak to you" Anna grunted against the door.

There was a growl at door. Akamaru barked excitedly.

"And you Canike" Anna said.

The door slowly opened to reveal one very handsome man that would leave any woman drooling and nosebleeding till they were sent for dehydration and blood transplant. He was head taller than Anna, lean and muscular with soft smooth silver hair with a spiky fringe, wearing nothing but black and grey. His yellow wolf eyes crinkled up in joy smiling in seeing Anna and Drake before looking down Akamaru.

"Shunkashuutou, I see you've brought our star pup" the man said.

"Hmm" Anna said.

A large silver dog, that looked more wolf and could be ridden, appeared by the man side. It barked happily when it spotted Akamaru and began to lick his childe face. Akamaru basked in happiness, it had been a long time since he saw his sire.

"So you've used my animal's blood to contact me. Ingenious" the man said

"I learnt a few things from Jinchi, Chuugi." Anna said.

"I could teach you a few things Shunkashuutou" Chuugi purred.

Drake growled protectively as Anna rolled her eyes at Chuugi.

"As I said before and many times after the first time, not interested" Anna said.

"One day I'll have you" Chuugi said playfully.

"Keep dreaming" Anna smirked.

"Constantly" Chuugi sighed before leaning against the door frame "What can I do for you?"

"I need you to contact as many of the others as soon as possible. They need to be in the hidden Leaf Village, Konoha" Anna said.

"Have you found Eisei's and Cerpens's killer?" Chuugi asked.

"He's on the constant move but it concerns the Great Forest Spirit's child" Anna said.

"So you've been sent to train her" Chuugi said.

"Yes, but it wasn't easy. Her Inner kept on making things a little…difficult" Anna said.

"Hmph, someone should, you've always got stick up your ass" Chuugi said.

"Hmm you're just jealous it's not your penis" Anna smirked.

"Oh I'm hurt" Chuugi faking a mournful sigh "A true dragon, going hot to cold in seconds before going hot again"

"Hmm. As I was saying I've been training the Forest Child and she's grown quite powerful now, it won't be long till she'll take down the Akatsuki with the Kyuubi vessel and the Uchiha boy" Anna said. "Have you found out what the Akatsuki will be using with tail demons chakra?"

"No but Nozomi and Lepus has made a quick run around and has found that Jinchi and Nezumi are residing in secret country of Whirlpool" Chuugi said.

"And?" Anna asked.

"Jinchi and Nezumi are going to head into Sand. They're going to watch over the Shukaku Vessel" Chuugi said.

"Is he insane?" Anna bluntly said.

"Probably, the old coot always thought that sleep deprived pyscho's were the best people to talk to" Chuugi said. "But at least you know where to find him in two months time"

"Wonderful" Anna said sarcastically.

"Shunkashuutou, you need to go now. You're chakra is straining through this connection" Chuugi said with concern.

"I know, I can start to feel the effects already" Anna said.

There was strong bark from Canike, still being nuzzeled by Akamaru.

"I know but I need to find out where the kousei spot is." Anna said.

"Nozomi and Lepus informed Kigakiku and Bora, they are on it so you don't have to worry" Chuugi said.

"And the replacement?" Anna asked.

"We have no idea, but she'll decide who it should be like Canike and Drake had with us" Chuugi said.

"Yeah but they never gave it to us easily" Anna sighed, she faltered a bit.

"Shunkashuutou?" Chuugi asked, holding her steadily.

"I'm fine, getting a bit wozzy." Anna said.

"Go" Chuugi said.

Anna nods and turns but Chuugi pulls her back and kisses her on the cheek and smirks at her dumbfounded look.

"One for the road" Chuugi said.

"How thoughtful" Anna smirks back. "Let's go Akamaru"

Akamaru licks his father one more time before Canike padded back behind Chuugi. Chuugi gives Anna a dazzling smile before closing the door shut. Drake growled and grumbled.

"Hmm, arrogant, I wouldn't have guessed" Anna said sarcastically before they ally returned to the same spot.

* * *

Sakura sat next to Hinata by a tree as Shino and Kiba watched Anna, Drake and Akamaru. Hinata watched in curiosity before her eyes flicked onto Sakura.

"Sakura chan, wh-what did you l-learn from Anna sama?" Hinata asked.

"A tone of things Hinata, most of them to do with me" Sakura said "I wish I can tell you but Anna has told me not to say anything until Naruto is back"

Hinata smiled happily at the thought but sighed.

"It will be a long time till Naruto-kun will b-be back" Hinata said.

"Only for another year" Sakura said and looked at Hinata's appearance "I see you've grown your hair out."

Hinata grinned softly at her.

"I feel more at ease with it, my father says I look pretty with long hair. I look like a Hyuuga. I feel proud" Hinata said. "He acknowledges me and he wants me to grow stronger."

Sakura smiled back.

"I guess that will be a way for Naruto to acknowledge you too" Sakura said.

Hinata blushed and looked away.

"I-I don't kn-know what-t-t you-you-you are ta-talking about!" Hinata stuttered.

"It's obvious you like him Hinata" Sakura said.

"How obvious?" Hinata asked, looking back at the pinkette.

"Obvious for Ino to notice" Sakura said.

"Oh Kami!" Hinata moan, placing her hands over her face.

"Hina, don't worry. Ino isn't going to tell Naruto. They barely stand each other and you know how the rest of rookie 9 are. You're secret is pretty safe with us." Sakura said.

"I guess but I still wish to get stronger. I want to be brave like Naruto" Hinata said.

"His bravery is bit on the stupid side but I guess over the time I've known him he has matured to a degree" Sakura said then an idea came to her "Hey! I know why not ask Anna-sensei to teach you?! I mean sure she can be a real meany with the training but she has gotten me stronger. I'm sure she'll help you out"

"Yeah that could help me out. But what if she says no?" Hinata asked.

"Chibify your face and I'll do the rest" Sakura said.

"You sure?" Hinata asked.

"Positive!" Sakura beamed.

"Well okay, Kurenai-sensei has become really busy lately so this will be great. Do you think she'll teach Shino and Kiba too?" Hinata asked.

"She might teach you but I'm not quite sure with the boys so extra chibify your face" Sakura said.

"Okay" Hinata grinned.

A grunt could be heard before Anna stood up rubbing her head. It was slightly painful from all the mind walking she had done. She turns and smiled at Kiba.

"See, he's fine" Anna said.

Akamaru barked happily.

"You met your dad, you're going to have to tell me everything Akamaru" Kiba grinned.

"And you'll have to translate. I wish to know what has been going on too" Shino said.

"Hmm" Anna said.

"Hey Anna-sensei, would it be okay if you taught Hinata a few things along with the rest of team 8? Apparently their sensei has gotten busy" Sakura said.

"Yeah with Asuma" Kiba snickered.

Anna narrowed her eyes at Sakura.

"And why would I be teaching them? I'm a pretty busy woman" Anna said.

"Please Anna sama?" Hinata said, giving her the best chibi eyes look ever.

Anna could feel her resolve began to melt from one glance at Hyuuga heiress "Crap". Who can resist Hinata's sad puppy eye look?

"So that mean you'll teach them?" Sakura asked.

"Pain. A real big pain, you know that?" Anna grunted at Sakura.

Sakura just grinned smugly.

* * *

**Thanks for being so patient. I know I left this for ages but I need a break from it. I'm getting worried that people will think Anna is a Mary-Sue since I've been using her in most of my chapters. But I actually find her character amusing and seems to make strong opinionated people dislike her a bit for her blunt, abrasive attitude. But there will be less of her in later chapters because of this fear and I can concentrate on bringing Sakura and Sasuke together. I will also be developing the Hinata and Naruto love too, I can't ever forget about them, I love this couple that I'm thinking of a one shot for them.**

**Okay for other Couples please tell me which ones you want e.g.:**

**Ino/Sikamaru**

**Ino/Chouji**

**Ino/Sai**

**Sikamaru/Temari**

**Tenten/Neji**

**Tenten/Lee**

**I ain't doing yoai or any of that stuff. Sorry, I'm not into that stuff. I have nothing against gay couple but fanon gay couples just doesn't do it for me. Okay? So get voting and I'll tell ya in the next (counts fingers) three to four chapters if ya been good. Five review plus please and I shall continue when I can.**

**M-V out!**


End file.
